Divergent
by ImagineReality101
Summary: Tris faces a threat from Erudite as she chooses their faction to be safe but forced to become spy in Dauntless instead. Will she do their bidding or will she stick up for her friends? Please follow, fave and review! xo
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! Here's the first chapter of my new fan-fic: Divergent. I hope you enjoy it guys :DD Feel free to leave a comment with constructive criticism :)) Things might not be as they seem..  
**

"Choose," an unfamiliar woman with short blonde hair standing next to me demands. I am looking at a knife, pristine, sharp and shining from the light of the hot sun through the glass building. Sweat fills my palm as I pick the weapon up. No, I'm not here to use the knife for anything else other than to choose, but how do I do that without having to feel guilty or out of place with who I am? I firmly cut my hand and blood slowly leaks from the wound. Before it could spill, I bring my hand over a bowl with hot coals and let it trickle down. My blood sizzles over the heat and I turn around smiling, expecting a loud applause of the audience from Dauntless but instead I am greeted with a deathly silence. I look over at my family from Abnegation; their faces plastered with pain and shame.

"I'm sorry Ms Prior, but you have chosen the wrong faction," the woman hisses. Her face twists and turns until a slobbering mutant dog appears with yellow eyes and frothy saliva dripping down at my feet. The dog growls at me and pounces, its claw grasps on my face.

"NOOOO" I scream and quickly seek around for help, everyone is either under some kind of trance or they just can't be bothered to help even my parents and brother didn't even bother to move. I squeeze my eyes shut until tears come out and the claws stop scratching. _This isn't real_. Suddenly a hand shakes my shoulder and I open my eyes, panting frantically and sweat drips from my back. _It's just a dream._

"Honey, I think you nearly forgot, today is the big day." I turn and pull my covers up more securingly around me, my body still visually shaking. My mom smiles reassuringly, her emerald eyes sparkling before me and her appearance brings comfort and relief. She scoots over near me and plants a kiss in the top of my head.

"Remember, whatever you choose your father and I will always be proud of you and your brother,"

"Thanks mom," I smile weakly, still shaken up from the nightmare.

She walks downstairs to prepare breakfast with Caleb. Typical Caleb, always organized, always ready to help others. If only I can be like my big brother, maybe I would be able to stay in Abnegation with my parents.

They say the war was terrible. Our founders built a system that they believe would keep peace by splitting society into five factions: Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, Amity and Dauntless. Abnegation governs the society and our leader is Marcus Eaton. I've seen him a lot since dad works alongside him, occasionally he comes over and eats dinner with us. It can be pretty strange for me since I consider myself to be an outcast from Abnegation; I don't fit in. I ask questions, I take sneak looks in the mirror and I always wonder what it'd be like if there was no system. Although, Erudite must know I mean, they're the smart ones and they value knowledge. Candor are the ones who values honesty, it's their job as lawyers and judges of our society and they never fail to tell the truth…. Even if you really wished they didn't. But anyone can lie can't they? Amity farms the land, they are kind, peaceful and lead a simple quiet life. People who protect our city, guard the fence and keep us safe are the Dauntless, they're brave, wild, free and everything that I can't be.

I put on a grey dress and adjust my ash blonde hair into a bun blindly. Abnegations reject vanity we choose to think of others before ourselves which means avoiding mirrors, no makeup and boring plain grey clothes. I trudge downstairs and see my parents and Caleb already at the table.

"Beatrice, how kind of you to _finally_ join us" My brother states with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry, I stayed up last night" Everyone goes quiet at the table, we all know that both of us stayed up. Thinking. Just thinking about our futures because today is the day where we are tested to discover where we belong. Everyone seems tense whereas dad is the only one that seems relaxed and well rested, his brown hair well groomed but his blue eyes darken as he reads his newspaper.

"Jeanine Mathews, that woman has gone too far." He mutters slowly. "Erudite is blaming our faction for corrupted teachings and is attacking Marcus for his son's transferal." Dad shakes his head and sighs. Jeanine Mathews is Erudite's leader and over the years, both Erudite and Abnegtion has developed an intense distaste for one another.

"I know my kids would never betray their parents, I am so very proud of you both." He says, beaming at both Caleb and me.

It's obvious that he assumes both of us would choose to stay in Abnegation.

Every year, there is a choosing ceremony where we choose either to stay at our faction or transfer to a new one but today is the Aptitude Test. The test will help us choose where we belong to so I'm hoping that will define who I am.

"Tris, darling do you want more breakfast?" Mom asks abruptly to fill in the silence.

"I think I'll be late for the test" Caleb panics.

"It's ok Caleb, you won't miss your precious test I'll skip breakfast today." This is weird because we never get tests on Fridays.

"You don't have to that…" Caleb says quietly but I'm already out the door with my school bag strapped at my side.

"Remember, the Aptitude Test is during lunch at school, you'll go straight home afterwards!" Father yells out at the door.

Honestly, I just wanted to be alone even with just Caleb is fine. I couldn't stand the look on father's face. What if my test results are against my father's wishes? Caleb catches up with me and we start walking to school.

"You don't have a test today don't you?" I ask, shaking my head lightly.

"Well I guess now we all know I won't be able to fit into Candor" He smiles his goofy smile. Overall, he is actually quite handsome with his light brown hair and mahogany eyes. He has the simple boyish look that would attract a lot of girls. If he wasn't in Abnegation along with his boring clothes, he could be the whole package.

"No I don't think Candor is for the both of us." I laugh.

"Would you tell me?" He asks suddenly, his eyebrows heavy and his expression serious.

"Tell you… What?"

"Your results for the Aptitude Test" he says quietly.

"I don't-" After I could finish, Susan and Robert appears coming out of their house and waves to us. They are the twins living three houses down ours and our families are acquainted with each other.

They make their way towards us and start traveling to school with us. Caleb and Susan walk together at the front discussing history class while Robert hangs back with me.

"Hey… Beatrice, do you want to hang out after the test today?" Robert asks shyly, shuffling his dark hair.

"Sure I'll look for you after the test."

For about a month now that I heard from Susan that Robert fancies me. Robert is shy, modest, smart and selfless. I'd think he would fit in Erudite or Amity. Even though I like him very much, I can't really picture myself spending the rest of my life with him. I am blind in these things, Abnegations don't show affection like Amity do, I've seen a boy from Amity give some handpicked flowers once to a girl and I can't stop wondering about that gesture. Honestly I never really liked flowers especially roses, never understood why people give them on anniversaries or Peace Keep Day, a public holiday where we celebrate our years of keeping peace. Flowers wane and die so why cut them off when you can admire them on their stem. Sure, either way they would die, but leaving them to their natural state seems more reasonable.

Robert gives out a sigh of relief and smile sweetly at me, his dark brown eyes light and fun. I think about what Caleb asked earlier for the rest of the fifteen minute trip. Would I tell him? Of course I can trust him but the rules are to not talk of the test with anyone. _Since when did you ever follow the damned rules anyway? _

We all split to our class as we got to school. I have science first and we are learning about simulation serums. I don't pay much attention of course, no one really does. There's nothing I don't already know about the topic. At this moment, the rest of the year level will be thinking about what kind of results the test will bring them; I guess we'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chapter 2 up and guess what? We're all Divergents. **

As I walk out of my last class before the test, an Erudite boy starts running towards me and knocking my books to the ground.

"Sorry, stiff!" He snickers. Abnegations are called 'stiffs' because of our plain qualities in our faction like how we don't indulge in life.

My face reddens and I taste bile; usually, I'd stay quiet but I was ready to throw a punch until I see Caleb in the distance coming towards me.

"Hey Tris, Susan and Robert's already at the cafeteria and they're already calling names up," He says. "They have saved a seat for us!" I gather up my books and start to cool off.

"Are you ok Tris?"

"Fine…" I mutter.

We make our way to the cafeteria and sit in a small table fitted for only four. I sit next to Caleb and we wait along with Susan and Robert quietly.

The cafeteria seems much quieter then most days, everyone is tense and nervous waiting for their names to be called out. The whole cafeteria seems cleaner too without the Dauntless making a mess. The laws are for everyone to attend at the same school with other factions until you're sixteen or seventeen and then you would have to choose. After that, for a certain amount of years depending on what you want as a career, you'll enter training and be disclosed from other factions. 'Faction before blood'. That's what we were taught to believe in.

They are now calling up people starting with a 'B' as their last names; I look to both Robert and Susan. Susan seems relaxed but Robert's face is white with anxiety and visually sweating and shaking.

"Robert, relax…" Susan whispers lightly. "It will be alright."

Robert nods slightly; looks to me and I give the most reassuring smile I can.

"Robert Black," A short brunette woman working for Erudite calls out. Robert walks in small stiff strides to one of the rooms. After a few minutes later, Susan was up and Robert still hasn't gone out yet. The cafeteria quickly gets deserted as the names went up to 'N'. Caleb and I sit staring at the tables blankly. What if my results are not what I want, I mean I never really wanted to get in Candor especially with my record of lies. Of course I want to stay with my parents in Abnegation but what about my other options? Erudite? No, father would despise me; I'd be considered a traitor. Amity? Am I kind enough? Dauntless… Am I brave?

"I need to go to catch some air," I blurt abruptly, standing up

"I'll come with you," Caleb suggests.

"No, it's ok!" I turn around and see a tall woman with short blonde hair coming towards us; I squint and realize it is Jeanine Mathews.

"Good morning, you must be Andrew and Edith's children," she says sweetly. Caleb quickly stands up and introduces himself, "Hi I'm Caleb Prior and it's such a pleasure to meet you!" He shakes her hand firmly and looks to me. Why is Caleb being so nice? This woman has thrown many accusations on the newspaper about our faction, I have no reason to be polite to her.

I stay quiet and Caleb brushes my elbow slightly.

"This is my sister, Beatrice. I'm sorry, she's a bit tense from the test today," he apologizes, giving me a disappointed stare and raising his eyebrows.

"I understand completely, you must be very nervous," Jeanine addresses to me softly. This must be an act, to lure us to her side.

"Well, were you?" I say with a hint of sarcasm, "For your test?"

"You have nothing to fear Beatrice, I just want you to choose where you truly belong and know that Erudite will always welcome new transfers."

"Thank you so much!" Caleb smiles brightly.

"Well, I'm only here to supervise," Jeanine says with a sigh, "I hope to see you again soon." Caleb gives small bow of his head and her dark eyes glinted with pleasure at Caleb's respect. _Great, now I can just see the new headlines: 'Abnegat_ion_ bows down to Erudite'. _As soon as she goes, Caleb grabs my arm and scold at me,

"What on earth is wrong with you Tris!" Caleb hisses.

"No, what's wrong with you!" I shout, my face red with anger. A few people still left in the cafeteria turns to look at us.

"Tris, please not here."

"This woman has created atrocious rumors about our faction and you're worshipping at her feet!" I spit.

"How do you know those rumors aren't true?"

"What…. How could you?" I mutter

"We were never _allowed_ to ask questions, Tris," he starts slowly, "We know nothing about father's business or even about Marcus."

I turn away from him to clear my head. Sure, we pretty much know nothing but isn't our responsibility to defend our family?

"Beatrice and Caleb Prior?" The woman calls out. I shake my arm from Caleb's grasp and walk in the room without taking a last glance at him. As I walk in I smell strong chemicals and a large mirror covers one side of the room; a big silver chair with white wires going through it is in the middle of the room. A table sits besides the chair with flasks of simulations and serums. A woman around her 20's appears behind the door and startles me. She has brown eyes and messy dark long hair with multiple tattoos.

"Come on, sit down," she demands, ushering me onto the chair and shutting the door. As I approach her, I glance at the mirror. I see a short blonde and skinny Abnegation girl that doesn't even belong anywhere; my big hazel eyes are darker in this room from the dull yellow light making me look tired and weak.

I sit down and the woman starts to gather up vials of serums, searching for the right one on her tray.

"I'm Tori, you must be Beatrice Prior," she says without looking up, still rummaging her hands for the simulation.

"Yeah, I am..." I say quietly, "Are you from Dauntless?" I ask judging by her tattoos.

"I thought Abnegations aren't supposed to ask questions," she mutters placidly, glancing at me. _You got that right._

"Ok, Beatrice," she says turning towards me with a needle, "This is an injection just to see if you're allergic to anything; then we'll see what happens next and carry on with the Aptitude Test." I nod and she carefully injects the serum into my neck. I close my eyes for a few minutes and open them again. I am still in the same room and Tori inspects me closely; she gets closer to me, so close that I can see a few wrinkles by her eyes.

"How do you feel?" She asks slowly.

"Fine…" I reply. She quickly packs the serum up and hides it in a bag nearby; Tori turns to me and takes a deep breath.

"Beatrice, you're Divergent." She looks me in the eye and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly. _A Divergent?_ What _on earth is Divergent?_

"They're going to be threatened by you," she says quietly, "You can't tell anyone about your results."

"The test is supposed to tell me what to choose!" I hiss.

"The test didn't work on you," she says evenly. _Oh, no… This can't be happening…_

"Why?"

"Divergence threaten the system, Divergents can manipulate any simulation; they don't work on people like you as soon as the society finds out they'll kill you," she whispers lowering her voice glancing at the door occasionally, "You need to hide out in a faction, Erudite is the safest."

"Why Erudite?" _I can't move to Erudite! Father will hate me!_

"Jeanine would never suspect anyone in her own faction to be a Divergent, they're planning something big…"

"But… What if I don't fit in?"

"You will fit in; Divergents fit into more than one faction and that's why you can't be controlled." She insists.

"Wait… Wait! Why are you telling me this?" I say feeling puzzled. If the society is threatened by people like me than why is Tori helping? _Unless Tori is Divergent too._

"Because I'm planning something much bigger," she says, her eyes darken and she looks down,

"The serum I injected you with isn't the real one, it's a serum that shows me who's a Divergent and who's not. Divergents don't get affected by that serum," An alarm from her watch starts beeping and she starts getting impatient.

"You need to go now." We stand up and she pushes me to the door.

"Wait!" I shout, "What if they find out?"

"They won't if you play it right," she hints. She glances at me one more time. "Good luck Beatrice," she says hopefully. _What is wrong with me? Why didn't the test work?_

I straighten myself and step out into the cafeteria again, Caleb is sitting in our normal seat talking with Jeanine again, smiling and laughing. _Ugh, he might as well sell our family out. _I walk towards them and stand beside Caleb.

"Beatrice, Jeanine here is talking to me about simulation serums; aren't you doing that for school?" Caleb asks, almost sounding like he's pleading for me to say something that isn't like: 'I want to kill you' or 'I'm going to rip your head off'. Then I remember what Tori said: _They won't find out if you play it right. _

"Yes, of course!" I say brightly, "I find the subject very interesting… Do all simulations work on everyone?" I ask carefully, surely she must know about Divergents.

"Of course, my faction created that serum… Why do you ask?" She asks neutrally and hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm just curious about the allergy precautions," I say quickly.

"Well, a lot of people do get a bit sick after the test but that's all," she states, "Maybe if you are considering joining Erudite, you might get a job in that certain field if you are devoted."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier; I was nervous from the test" I say as sweetly as I can, adding an artificial laugh at the end.

"It's ok, I just want you to choose whatever faction you feel that would suit you tomorrow." We both thank her and walk out of the school.

"Where's Robert and Susan?" I ask quietly, trying to cover up my unusual behaviour to Jeanine.

"Susan went out and tried to find Robert; they said he left ages ago so she went to find him."

I nod and stay quiet.

"Tris, I need to ask you something…" He mutters, "Why were you being so nice to Jeanine?"

"Well, I thought about what you said and I… I wanted to change my attitude towards her," I say, "I mean, you're right we don't know anything about our parent's business so I shouldn't be too quick to judge." I bite my lip and stare at the ground.

"Tris… My results were Erudite," he says quietly but firmly. That doesn't come quite a shock to me; Caleb always gets good grades and that definitely explains why he was cheesing up to Jeanine. He may be selfless but he also belongs to Erudite.

"That… Makes both of us," I say looking up. I know it's too dangerous to tell him that I'm a Divergent but if Caleb's going to face father with his decision then I should go through that with him too.

"So… What do we say to them?"

"Nothing… Nothing except that we love them." We both glance at each other, Caleb looks tired and his eyes seem ancient.

"You know, I'd always kind of thought you'd be in Dauntless sometimes," he laughs.

"What?" I ask, surprised. Me? Dauntless? To be honest, I've always admired them of how brave they are. Sure, they do dangerous things but they know how to live because while you're sitting there thinking about it someone else is out there doing it and those people are the Dauntless.

"But you've always thought the Dauntless are crazy!"

"Yeah I know but they're also brave and you are brave Tris, you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy so sorry for not updating fast enough but here's Chapter 4! It's a long chapter so please enjoy and I have someone ask me this: "IS FOURTRIS GOING TO HAPPEN?" well my answer is... DUH! Okay, so in this chapter Uriah and Zeke is introduced so tell what you think of them :)) xox**

As Caleb and I walk to the front door, the school bus had just also arrived. We must have walked home earlier than the others after the test. The Abnegations hop off the bus quietly and as soon as their feet hits the ground, everyone starts goofing around, laughing with one another. Sure, we don't indulge in much fun at school but when we're back to our faction, everyone is happy and comfortable with one another. Our houses in Abnegation are closely together and all of them look the same; its part of not being selfish so that no one would envy one another. The houses are square made with grey cement and have circle windows.

Mother immediately opens the door and brings us into an embrace; we both close our eyes and I inhale deeply.

"Now, we are having soup for dinner. Would you like to eat now?" she asks, letting go.

"Um… Is dad home?" Caleb asks quietly.

"No, not yet but we shall eat before him; he might be home late today from work." Caleb and I exchange glances. _Perfect! If father isn't home, it might give us more time to clear off our decisions._

No, thanks… We want some time for ourselves if that's okay," I ask. Mother frowns a bit looking a bit hurt.

"Yes, of course…" We both hang our bags on a rack and mother sits down at the dinner eating alone. My head fills with guilt and my stomach turns; this may be the last time that I am able to eat with my mother at the dinner table but I swallow down the shame and go upstairs after Caleb.

We both sit down at the top of the steps and Caleb exhales sharply. The lights are dim upstairs with only a candle lit on a hanging lamp above us.

"So… What are we going to do?" Caleb asks awkwardly.

"I thought we're going to both pick Erudite," I say perplexed, "I thought you wanted to discuss if we should tell mom and dad our results!"

"No, we can't!" He hisses.

"Then what did we need to discuss about!"

"I don't know… I just thought that you would…." Caleb's eyes drift away from me and he raises his palms to his face. _How dare him! He thinks I would feel guilty and stay in Abnegation! He would get to choose whatever faction he wants and dad wouldn't feel as upset if one of us stayed behind. _I quickly stand up, my face hot with anger and a sense of betrayal creeps into me.

"You're so selfish! How can you even think that?" Saying that is a new thing for me, I would never even think of ever calling my brother selfish. He gets up and pulls my arm back.

"Tris, I'm sorry! We can both choose Erudite, we'll face this together," he almost pleads. I nod slowly and he lets go. I walk downstairs but Caleb hangs back.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I can't face mom right now… I think I'll just lie down for a bit," he says, his face masks with contempt. I almost feel sorry for him, I guess you can't choose where you belong to but I can.

I walk downstairs and mother is sitting down on a couch watching television while knitting.

"Hey, darling… Your father's on TV, he just came out of the conference," mother says looking up. I sit down with her and watch a Candor woman report about the conference on TV.

"Once again, Marcus Eaton has denied all accusations of Jeanine Mathews and her faction and his son Tobias Eaton remains unknown. But still, we do not know the truth; is Abnegation's teachings corrupted? Did Marcus really beat his own son? Andrew Prior still remains loyal to his co leader regardless of all the accusations…."

I quickly grab the remote and turn it off. Mother drops her knitting tools and takes a brush from a nearby table. Without a word, I turn around and she pulls out all the pins from my hair and starts carefully brushing my long tangled waves.

"Mom… Do you believe what Jeanine said about Marcus?" I ask randomly. It's something that has been floating around, demanding me to ask; mother never really expresses her opinion towards this rumour, she doesn't seem to show much concern but sometimes I think it's bothering her of how father keeps supporting Marcus. Does she know something that we don't?

"It's not my business in your father's and it certainly isn't yours."

"Yeah, I know but do you believe it?" Mother stops brushing my hair, I turn around and she looks me in the eye.

"Beatrice Prior, you are to stop asking these questions and start letting the adults deal with it." It was more of a suggestion than a command but I shut up anyways. One of the more reasons why I can't be in Abnegation.

"Hey mom…" I turn around and Caleb is standing near the couch.

"I'm a bit hungry, is it ok if I get some soup?" Caleb asks.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Mother stands up and smiles.

"I'll go get some for both of you." She quickly walks into the kitchen and starts humming; both Caleb and I sit down on the small dinner table and suddenly the door burst open.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

A Candor man dressed in a black suit and two Dauntless soldier barges in the door; I immediately stand up and mother quickly goes in front of us spreading her hands out, shielding us.

"What do you want?" My mother demands, her voice stronger and firmer than I've ever heard.

"Ma'am, please step aside, we are on the case of the murder of two Erudite women and we would like to ask you and your kids a few questions," the Erudite man states clearly, "I want to question one of your kids individually first."

"You have no right to do that," mother says.

"I have a search warrant and we would just like to ask you a few questions."

"No! I want to wait for my husband," she says calmly, sitting down but Caleb stands up.

"You don't have the right to question us without an adult present," Caleb declares.

The man has a smirk on his face, looking satisfied.

"Well, your mother can stay then." Caleb is about to object but I speak up first.

"Fine…We have nothing to hide anyway," I say smugly although my voice shakes at the end. It's not exactly the truth though, we have no idea what kind of secrets my parents might be hiding. I look over to mother and she nods slightly giving me a reassuring smile.

"We'll be the judge of that. Now, Beatrice Prior we would like to talk to you first," the man says, "My name is Chris Carter sent by the Erudite and these two gentlemen are Uriah and Zeke from Dauntless," he says gesturing to the young soldiers just maybe the same age as Caleb. _Erudite? They're targeting our family now?_

Uriah winks at me, his brown eyes shining; he is quite handsome really with bronze skin and foreign look. Zeke however is shorter but more bulky than Uriah but they both have the same skin colour. We all take a seat and Uriah sets his feet on the table smiling at me. Caleb wrinkles his nose at Uriah's action but stays silent.

"So Beatrice, who was your tester when you were in the Aptitude test?" Chris asks. _Tori? What does he want with Tori?_

"I don't know, she didn't tell me her name," I say quickly. I feel like I should protect Tori, she was the one who helped me decide on a safe choice to pick Erudite.

"Tell us the truth!" Zeke shouts, thumping the table.

"Ease up man… You're not fooling anyone with the tough guy act!" Uriah laughs, shuffling his dark hair through his fingers. Zeke's expression changes immediately, his eyes brighten and seem more relaxed.

"Damn, how lucky I am to have a brother like you then!" he says playfully. So, they're brothers. Caleb shuffles around his seat uncomfortably.

"Cut it out boys! Remember, all this is going on your report!" Chris hisses. Both of the boys quiet down and Uriah sets his feet on the ground. Chris moves closer to me, so close that I can see his dark skin clearly and his dark eyes seem to see through me as though they were transparent.

"I'm from Candor you know, that's why the Erudite has chosen me for the questions. Now, do tell me what her name is." The Candor not only always tells the truth but they are also trained to tell if someone is lying.

"She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to!" Caleb cuts in, in full defense mode.

"Remember, if she is withholding information, she can get fined," he taunts, "Your Erudite textbooks may have given you all that information but you can never truly be Erudite… Not now." Caleb tense up beside me and mother crosses her arms looking a bit nervous. What should I do? I can't lie to him; he's from Candor. He knows I'm hiding Tori's name maybe I should act like I'm lying about something else.

"I don't know her name but she seems like she's not from any faction," I say carefully. Uriah, Zeke and Chris looks a bit muddled.

"Like….The factionless?" Chris asks curiously, raising his eyebrows. The factionless are the people who don't fit anywhere, the ones who don't belong into the system or got kicked out of a faction.

"Yes, she must have sneaked in because she didn't seem to know how the Aptitude Test simulations work."

"Did she give you your results though?"

"Yes, but I don't know if they were accurate." Chris settles back on his chair and looks me straight in the eye.

"Thank you for your cooperation, now I'd like to speak to your mother… Alone." I immediately stand up to her defense.

"NO! Please!" I beg.

"Uriah, go make sure they travel upstairs safely," Chris demands.

"NO!"

"Caleb, go take your sister upstairs," Mother asks placidly. I open my mouth to object but Uriah has already grabbed my shoulder and is hauling me upstairs while Caleb trails behind.

As we get up, I brush his hand away and sit down on the steps.

"What are you doing? Get up!" He snarls. I cross my hands and look up.

"The order was to leave my mother alone," I say, "Not to abandon her." Caleb sits beside me and Uriah rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh.

"You're a tough one stiff," he growls, sitting down on a lower step. Now he's close enough that I can see how he's really Dauntless. His tattoos cover the whole of his left arm, a snake tattoo behind his ear and a small scar covers the corner of his coppery eye but not making him any less handsome than he is.

"Beatrice, I need to go get some air for a bit… Is that ok?" Caleb murmurs slowly. I nod and he gets up. Caleb must feel so overwhelmed right now; all of this in one night.

"I'll just be outside, call me if something happens," he calls out behind his shoulder.

I hear the door bang behind him; I finally close my eyes and raise my hand to my head, massaging it round and round forgetting that there was Dauntless sitting next to me until he speaks up.

"The Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow…." He starts, "Let me guess what you guys are going to choose." He stops and pretends to think for a bit like he has all our decisions worked out.

"Ummm...Go ahead," I insist. In the background, I hear Chris asking questions to mother.

"Natalie, this information is crucial to us…. Has there been any suspicions relating to Marcus and your husband that you've noticed?" I tense up. _Are they suspecting Marcus to be involved in the killings? What about dad? Do they suspect him too?_

"Ok, I think I've got it!" Uriah, exclaims, "Your smart ass of a brother will choose Erudite and you will choose…. Dauntless…" I pay my attention back to Uriah and I feel my head go light.

"Dauntless? Why?" I mutter, in awe.

"I don't know… You got that… That Dauntless fire in ya!" Uriah teases, looking satisfied with himself. I laugh a bit and set my head on the wall, sitting sideways on the step so that my whole body is just on one. _This has been one heck of a day. I'm actually sitting on the stairs with a Dauntless in my house. Ridiculous..._

"But, you know…. You may have the heart of a Dauntless but a body of a stiff." He's right though, I am skinny and short; my small wrist can't defend anything and my weak knees sure can't damage a thing without it being feather. _Please... I would never be brave enough for Dauntless_ I quickly shake the thought out of my head; _I'm going to choose Erudite not Dauntless._

"Yeah, well I haven't made up my mind yet… Why are they questioning my family?" I ask.

"Me and my brother are just on a task that will determine our marks for our report in Dauntless, we're not to know much about the case," he says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You're a Dauntless born?" I predict, judging by his tattoos and built up muscles.

"I thought stiffs aren't supposed to ask questions?" I don't say anything else; it's what everybody thinks of us.

We both go quiet until someone barges in the door and both of us sprint down the stairs.

It is father, Caleb and… Marcus.

"What on earth is going on here!" father shouts, his face scarlet. Caleb hangs behind them both looking pale and glance at me. Mother stands up and stand beside my father and Marcus comes forward. Once I remember my father said "I'd rather not breathe at all than be in the same atmosphere as the Erudite's!" Clearly he's exaggerating but this simply does not look good: A Candor sent by the Erudite to question Abnegations.

"Mr. Prior, we are here to question your family for just some information so that we can inform our city in the newspaper tomorrow morning that a notorious mass murderer is on the loose," Chris says formally, looking calm.

"Get out!" My father points to the door stiffly and proceeds with a cold stare at the boys.

"Come along boys!" He orders, gesturing to Zeke and Uriah, "It was nice chatting with you and your children Mrs. Prior," he exclaims, politely nodding to my mother. She stares at him icily for a few seconds but refuses to return his manners.

As they walk out, Marcus pulls Chris back and whispers slowly so that everyone could hear, "Everyone will be hearing this at the next conference," he taunts. Chris smirks and trots off followed by Uriah and Zeke; Uriah flashes a grin at me and father slams the door behind them. He travels to me and Caleb, pulling us to an embrace.

"Are you kids alright?" he asks softly. We both stay quiet and father goes to mother grasping her hand and stroking her cheek. Our parents don't usually show much affection in front of us, its part of Abnegation's teachings. Someone knocks at the door and Caleb is about to open it when dad raises his hand and opens it himself. Father starts talking to the unknown person who seems to be a boy and I hear him say:

"Yes, of course!" Father replies brightly to the guy.

"Beatrice! Robert is here to see you!" Father turns to me.

"Say hi for me," Caleb says sounding tired, going upstairs; this must be the most perplexed day for Caleb so I nod and step out expecting the humid weather that the afternoon presented but greeted with the cold breeze instead. By now, its 7:30 and the sky seem to be sleeping with no stars in sight. Robert stands in front of me, hands in his pocket and his eyes seem to gleam in the dark.

"Hey… Beatrice," he murmurs softly. Even in the dark I can see him blush a bit and he scratches his head nervously and comes closer to me.

"Sorry, I went home early to think about my… Results…." He starts, "I wasn't ready to face anyone… I bet you had a hard time finding me?" He laughs nervously a bit and keeps scratching his head. _Finding him? Oh! He asked me in the morning to spend time with him after the test; I forgot all about it..._ I feel a bit guilty for forgetting about his request but I quickly shake it off and give the biggest smile I can.

"Don't worry, I didn't feel like talking to anyone either."

"No! It's not like I didn't want to talk to you but I just felt a bit…. Torn," he says, looking down. I fight my urge to ask what he was torn about but it must be relating to his Aptitude Test.

"It's okay, forget about it…" We both stand there awkwardly and I bite my lip.

"So… This may be the last time we can spend time with each other again… Unless we choose the same faction…." Robert says more sadly than embarrassingly.

"Yeah…"

"Beatrice, I trust you and I want to tell you my results," he confesses, sucking in a breath at the end. I seriously don't know what to say. If I don't tell him my choice than he'll think I don't trust him as a friend but if do than I'll be lying about it. I sit down on the grass in my front yard and I pat the spot next to me; Robert sits down hesitantly and turns to me.

"I got Erudite…" he starts, "But my sister got Amity and I don't want to leave my parents or my sister. I need them; at least one of them." _Erudite? I guess I would still be seeing him more then_. It takes me a few moments to think of a response; he relies on his family for him to be happy but what good is his happiness if it's not achieving his goals.

"We are selfless," I state, "But sometimes during our lives, we must think of ourselves to really discover who we are before we rely on others to be happy." I honestly can't believe I just said that. _What is wrong with me? I'm in Abnegation, I'm supposed to be selfless…. But I don't really belong to one faction…. I'm Divergent._ To my surprise, Robert smiles at me and slowly leans in. _What's happening? He wants to kiss me! What do I do?_

I quickly get up leaving Robert on the ground and brush the hem of my grey dress.

"I should really go… I'm… I'm very tired…" I stutter.

"Yes…. Of course… I'm sorry." Robert's face goes pale but his cheeks stay red. He avoids looking at me as I bid him goodnight. My head feels heavier every time I take a step towards the door. I keep picturing Robert's face. How I practically rejected him just when he decided he could trust me. I swallow down the guilt and head upstairs to my room.

I have bigger problems to face tomorrow though. In my head, a picture of me laughing with Uriah flashes by; they seem so happy and free. Freedom. Something I'll never have if I stay in Abnegation. And something I'll never have if someone unmasks my Divergence.

**Be patient for Chapter 5 guys! Leave a comment please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! Here is Chapter 5 :) (Some of the dialogue belongs to the book written by Veronica Roth)** **ENJOY! :D ****PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**

_I am walking in a corridor with glass windows surrounding the building; everything looks more shiny and glossy than usual. It seems like I'm in Erudite headquarters; I raise my hands to my face and I find myself touching blood. Blood is smeared all over my forehead and it drips all over my face. I scream and turn around to a mirror hanging on the window. The word 'Divergent' is carved on my forehead and I smell of rust and salt of the dark blood. I let out a croaky gasp and start to panic. My palms are sweaty and I quickly run down the corridor, nearly tripping on the blue carpet but I stop to a halt when I see Caleb appearing out of nowhere in front of me._

_"Caleb! You have to help me!" I whisper urgently. "They're going to find out… Please!" I say, tears welling up in my eyes. I don't often cry but I know the consequences if they find out who I am. _

_"I can't help you Beatrice…" I step back in shock and I notice that Caleb does not look himself. He looks more… Polished. Everything looks more polished and clean. The lights on the ceiling seem brighter, making me dizzy. Suddenly I feel sick; my stomach turns and spins and I slowly sink down on to the ground with Caleb still looking at me blankly. _

_"How could you..." I murmur. "What's happening to me?" M y head starts to feel heavy and I'm starting to black out. I hear Caleb calling Jeanine to come: "We found another one Jeanine… A Divergent." _

_Big black splotches start to cover my vision and all I can see at the end is Jeanine inspecting me. Her eyes are like black slits growing larger, and then all I can see is darkness. _

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and I sit up covering my face with my hands, panting with fear. _What's wrong with me? First the stupid dream about the mutant dog and now this._

"Hey, Bea! You need to-" Caleb appears at the door, his hair still rustled and messy but he looks concerned. I quickly lower my hands down and wipe some sweat off my forehead,

"-are you okay?"

"Yeah…. Yeah, of course. I'll be down in a sec," I reply weakly. Caleb doesn't seem to believe me so he comes near my bed and sits down.

"Beatrice, I know you're scared but… It's going to be alright." I nod slightly and give him a smile. Caleb pats me on the leg lightly and walks out to his room. I throw the blankets away and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I wash the drool marks off my face blindly but my hair is untamed, sticking up everywhere in my face. I groan and try combing it out but to be honest, it's literally impossible without a mirror.

"Beatrice, honey are you alright?" My mom calls from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out soon!" My mom opens the door slowly and walks towards me. She presses a button on the cabinet and a mirror slides into place and she takes out a pair of scissors and comb.

"Here, I'll fix this," she says softly. Mother snips my hair until it's just below shoulder height and combs it until there are no more tangles. She starts to pin it into a bun and I note how calm and serene she looks, her hand moving gracefully around my head. _Today's the day. Today's the day where I will never live in the comforts of my home in Abnegation anymore._

"Thanks mom…" I say, after she finishes.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She smiles at me and walks downstairs to prepare breakfast. I stare at the mirror for as long as I let myself. As from today, I won't be Abnegation anymore. My eyes are wide and my face is skinny and small; I look weak. I _am _weak. I know I won't be able to cope with the thought of leaving my parents… But I have to. I must.

I quickly press the button and the mirror slides into its rightful place and I change into a grey and long sleeve dress. I rush downstairs and everyone is already sitting at the table. This image reminds me of yesterday but this time, there's no going back.

"Hey mom… I'll just have one omelet today please," I say as I sit down.

"Are you sure? You might want to keep you strength up for today. Just in about an hour, you'll be at the Choosing ceremony!" Dad says, reminding me of how little time I have left to act like nothing's going to change.

"No, it's okay…." Caleb starts to shuffle his fork around the plate and mother brings the omelet to me.

"Thanks," I murmur. The whole table goes quiet a bit but dad fills in the silence.

"Now after the Choosing ceremony, I want both of you kids to come home straight away. There's a dangerous killer on the loose and I don't want to risk you both getting hurt," dad states. "It's important that we set some ground rules after today about curfew and safety."

I can feel Caleb glancing at me expecting me to return his glance but I don't. He is worried because father still thinks that we will stay in Abnegation. I really don't doubt that he does but I'm too distracted by what he had just said to notice.

"A killer? Have they identified who it is?" I ask.

"No, but that is top priority. All the faction leaders are gathering tonight for a conference about it," dad says. "It was on television." I nod, still completely curious. _Why did they question our family and about Tori? Is she a suspect? Are we all suspects?_

We all eat our breakfasts quietly and mom and dad start to chat about the weather.

"I'm done…" I say, standing up and taking my dish to the sink. It's my turn to do the dishes and while the water is still gushing out of the tap, I find myself staring into space. _Why did that person kill the two Erudite women? Are they only aiming at one faction? _

"Beatrice!" I snap out of my trance and face Caleb, "You're wasting water! I'll do it." Caleb grabs the dish that I'm washing and as much as I try to concentrate and help, he did most of the work.

"Sorry…" I say at the end.

"Beatrice, go lie down for a bit," he instructs. "You'll feel better." I shake my head.

"I'm fine." Caleb and I go sit on the couch with our parents. Everyone starts to talk to each other but I stay tense.

"Are you feeling okay Bea?" Dad asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

"You'll feel better tonight. I invited Marcus to come over after the conference; we can have a celebration!" I nod and try to keep up with the conversation. After about half an hour, we all get ready to go to the Choosing Ceremony. I grab a grey coat before climbing on the bus with Caleb and mom and dad. We start traveling to The Hub, the centrepiece of the city; the city's tallest and most prominent building. After climbing twenty flights of stairs we finally get to the Ceremony.

The whole building is flooded with people all from different factions. There is a stage at the front and the seats are divided in to five sections. Not everyone from the factions come of course; only the families of those who choose and the leaders come but the crowd still looks huge. There are some people who also want to support their faction. As we make our way to the Abnegation section, I see Jeanine and her two assistants approaching us.

"Good morning, Andrew…. And Edith," she says.

"Morning," dad replies stiffly. _The tension is definitely still high._

"Your children are very charming." Caleb smiles shyly but mother looks a bit shocked.

"You've met _my _children already?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting them yesterday," Jeanine beams at me. "Well, the ceremony will begin soon, I must get back."

"Yes, we must too," dad says.

"I'll see you at the conference tonight." Before she goes, I open my mouth to ask what's been bugging me for the whole morning.

"Have you figured out who the suspects are of the murder case?" I ask.

"Beatrice!" Caleb hisses, "This isn't your business." Father glares at me and I bite my lip.

"It's okay to be curious. At Erudite here, we value curiosity but this is a serious matter and we need to let the officials deal with it," Jeanine starts. "And I must say, I am truly sorry for sending Chris yesterday to harass you, believe me it was not my intention."

"Maybe next time you should hire someone with more experience," father says with pursed lips.

"Again, my apologies but right now, your kids should have last minute thoughts about your decision for the ceremony."

"Of course!" my mother butts in, "We must make our way to our seats now."

"Choose wisely." And with that, we all make our way to the Abnegation section and sit with the 'whole neighbourhood'. Literally. Marcus travels up the steps onto the stage and asks everyone to quiet down.

"Welcome, everyone to the Choosing Ceremony. Today is the day we acknowledge these five factions that have contributed to our society greatly and give our dependents who are now 16 years of age on the verge of adulthood, a chance to choose where they truly belong,"

Everyone claps and the Dauntless whoops and whistles. "We have established these factions to eradicate the qualities in human nature that has lead to the war and is believed to be responsible for the world's disorder."

On the stage, there are five metal bowls; one for each faction.

"Those who blamed aggression form Amity." The Amity smiles at each other and they dress in red or yellow.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite." The Erudite claps and Jeanine looks smug.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor." I glance at their faction and spot the man who questioned us last night: Chris Carter.

"Those who blame selfishness made Abnegation." We clap and Caleb grabs my hand and gives me a smile. If only I was selfless enough.

"And those who blame cowardice were the Dauntless."

I sit up straight and watch the Dauntless slap each other's back and make whistling sounds.

"Now, we will witness our children choose the best of their abilities." Marcus starts to call up names again alphabetically.

"Melanie Anderson." I see a slim and blonde girl with red cheeks walk up with a long black dress and a white blazer. A Candor.

Marcus shakes her hand and they exchange a few words. She then walks up to the table and grabs the knife; the girl holds her breath and slices her hand with the knife and drags her hand to the Amity bowl. Her blood falls on to the soil and a woman from Candor, presumably her mother gives out a small shriek. Her mother starts to sob so uncontrollably that her friend had to take her out. I look down and squeeze Caleb's hands.

It takes about half an hour until Robert's and Susan's turn. They don't see us in the crowd and it turns out both of them transferred; Robert moved to Erudite and Susan transferred to Amity. Their parents weren't very shocked but they looked devastated. They were the first to transfer from Abnegation. It takes quite a while until Caleb's name is called though. Our parents stand up to let him go; they hug him and mother smiles radiantly.

"We love you," dad says. Caleb looks at me before going on stage and just as I expected, he chooses Erudite over Abnegation.

Mother clasps her hand over her mouth, tears start leaking and dad's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"Beatrice Prior," Marcus stutters. I guess even Marcus was shocked. My parents look at me pleadingly; mom presses her lip together to suppress her sobs and looks right into my eye.

"Get up there honey." I nod and it takes every ounce of my strength to get up.

I walk in robotic motions onto the stage.

"Good luck Beatrice…" Marcus murmurs, shaking my hand. His brown hair is cut close to the scalp and his dark blue eyes hover to the five bowls.

I walk slowly towards it and the image of my previous dream flashes before me. I shudder and take the knife from the table and now I'm facing the five bowls, each holding a substance that represents one of the five factions: grey pebbles for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor. I glance at the lit coals for Dauntless and imagine what it would be like after if my blood were to sizzle on those coals. I've made up my mind though. I slit my hand and raise it to Abnegation, then slowly dragging it to the water. My blood falls into the water, making a ripple. The Erudite break into applause and I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Erudite…" Marcus announces.

**Woah, woah, woah... But Tris needs to be in DAUNTLESS! (WHERE'S FOURTRIS!) Wait for it guys... It only gets better ;) ****PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new Chapter ! Hope you'll enjoy this one. We're one chapter closer to Dauntless and the real plot! :)) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

I hold the cloth to my cut and follow all the Erudite transfers out with Caleb. I take a last look at mom and dad before I leave; they are still sitting there, holding hands solemnly.

"Beatrice!" I turn around and see Jeanine in front of me, "I'm glad you chose Erudite." I nod slowly.

"Both of you…. You will be a big contribution to our faction."

"Thanks," Caleb whispers. Jeanine sighs and puts a shoulder on Caleb's shoulder.

"Faction before blood," she says. She walks faster and starts leading the group out of the building.

We both walk in silence and I struggle to stop fidgeting my hands. _What have I done? Will I make it in Erudite?_

"Bea, you're scaring me! Stop moving your hands," Caleb says.

"Sorry…." We head to the train tracks and a private train awaits us. Everyone stands in a group and Jeanine and some of her co-leaders stand before us. They are all wearing blue: the colour of Erudite. Jeanine straightens her long pencil skirt and clears her throat.

"Good afternoon everyone, today you all stand before me as Erudite initiates," Jeanine starts. "Hopefully most of you will fulfill your profession in two to three years but some will be working at the 'Environment Care Centre'," Jeanine lingers the name for a bit.

"That centre is located in the warehouse. Every week a pair will be chosen by academic progress; if you are performing below average, you will be picked to work on bin duty and rubbish removal work." Everyone groans and I start to kick the rubbles in front of me, shuffling the goldenrod sand about. "But, if you continue to work below standards, you will automatically be sent to that centre for your whole life."

"When will initiations end?" A voice at the front calls out.

"When I say so," Jeanine says placidly. "Now when we get to headquarters, you will be shown to your dorms. If your family members have transferred with you, you will be set in the dorm together." She glances at Caleb and me.

"Now, get on the train everyone!" Her assistant yells.

Both of us start walking to the train and someone from the back yells my name.

"Beatrice!" I look behind and Robert runs to me, his hair messy and his eyes red from lack of sleep. All the other initiates stop to look at us and start snickering. Robert's face dims down and he looks around in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you guys are here," he says. Caleb and I nod and we make our way to the train.

Everybody sits awkwardly around and I doze off on Caleb's shoulder.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Beatrice, Wake up!" I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times. I find myself on Robert's shoulder and he rouses me awake; I quickly sit up and wipe some drool off my mouth. The train has stop moving and everyone looks around curiously.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, something's happening." Caleb says. I widen my eyes and shake my head. _What's going on now?_ One of Jeanine's assistants comes from the other train section; the automatic doors open and everyone start to shower her with questions. She's a short brunette with plain features and she looks as pale as a corps.

"Hey! What's going on?" A boy sitting across me shouts.

"Yeah, why did we stop?" Another person asks.

'There has been a serious accident on the train and we need to evacuate," she starts. Everyone looks at each other perplexingly still not moving.

"_Now!_" She yells. We all quickly get off the train and sit on the rubble, waiting for Jeanine to come. I look around and notice that we are near Dauntless headquarters. Suddenly two of her assistants come out, carrying Jeanine's co-leader, his leg is bleeding and someone has intentionally sliced the leg with a sharp weapon. Blood gushes everywhere on the floor and the assistants try to stop the bleeding by applying pressure with his jacket. Everyone gasps and murmurs to one another; two of the Amity girl transfers shriek and cover their faces. The man groans in pain looking as pale as his white shirt now all red with blood. I turn around and hold my breath._ How did this happen? Who did this?_

"Bea, it's alright… We'll get to headquarters soon…" Caleb says putting a hand over my shoulder. Robert sits there gloomily and looks to the ground. I nod.

_All of this in just two days!_ Caleb tightens his grip on me and Jeanine finally comes over. Her nearly white blonde hair is all messy and she looks most distress, her eyes are as dark as pitch.

"I am so sorry you had to see that," Jeanine says although there is no sympathy in her tone. "There has been a secret attack; someone has been tampering with our train." Her voice start to shake a bit but it turns into a sterner and sharp tone.

"We will find out who did this and when we do, there will be consequences." Her assistants start to come towards us, their eyes leaking with tears. One of them fumbles for a phone and calls for an ambulance. The other assistant scrambles to the man, to tie a tourniquet on his bloody leg. "It has been a long day for us; I will call for another train right now and when we get back please go to your rooms straight away. We will start orientation tomorrow." We all wait quietly for fifteen minutes for the train and an ambulance comes before to treat James Cooper's injuries. The trip only takes five minutes until we get to Erudite headquarters.

"Here we are everyone… Welcome," Jeanine's assistant mumbles, her hands still printed with blood. The glass building is similar to my dreams but it seems more fancy and modern. The sun reflects on the glass making it look blue. Everyone steps out of the train, yawning and looking tired.

"Go inside, there will be someone to show you to your dorms, I need to call the hospital," Jeanine instructs.

We all walk in and the doors slide automatically. A lady behind the reception table looks up from her hologram screen and calls for the workers.

She calls up our names for us to claim our room and finally calls up me and Caleb.

"Bye, Robert," I say.

"Yeah, see ya man," Caleb adds.

"I'll see you at dinner?" Robert asks hopefully.

"Of course!" I say encouragingly. We both get shown to our room on another building connected to this one.

"This is the initiate's building; you will find everything you need to study for your subjects. The library is located at the west wing and there will be two applications on your table for you to choose what subjects you are interested in," the man says. "You have the whole weekend to decide. Ms. Mathews would like to apologize again for what you had to see on your way here." With that, he trails off and Caleb and I enter the room.

The room has another one adjoining to it with one bathroom to share. A bed sits in the middle of the room with a couch, table with two chairs and a small closet space on the left of the bed. The cover sheets look expensive but plain; I sit on it and run my fingers over the soft silk.

"Which bed do you want to take?" Caleb asks.

"I'll take the one from the other room." He nods and grab what looks like the application from the table.

"I'm going to take a shower, you should give these a look," he suggests lightly. Caleb hands one of them to me and takes some new clothes set out for us from the closet.

I sit down on the couch and set the papers down. I cover my face and re think about the day. I can still picture the blank face of the man, his leg leaking with blood. _Why are these things happening all of a sudden? _

"Beatrice!" I look up and Caleb stands before me, holding his new clothes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm worried about you Bea, you've been twitchy all morning," he says.

"Yeah well we just left our faction, leaving our family behind and we literally just saw a _nearly _dead body! So yeah, I shouldn't be _twitchy _and paranoid at all!" I say more tired than sarcastically. I sigh and pull myself together. _Now's not the time to be weak._

"Beatrice, we left because we both don't belong there but we still have each other." I shake my head.

"Yeah, you're right… Go take a shower, it's been a long day and we both smell like we got left on the desert or something." Caleb smiles and head into the bathroom. I take the application sheet and skim through it. We are required to pick three subjects out of ten that we are interested in. I tick the boxes of: Simulation Serums, Aptitude Test Studies and Psychology. _Maybe these will help me learn more about myself, being a Divergent and all. _There are instructions on the bottom of the page:

_After choosing 3 subjects that appeal most to you, you'll submit this application to the front office of the 'InitiateBuilding'. We will send you your schedule via, the transmitter pod behind your door…_

I glance at the door and a blank screen is set with buttons surrounding it. I turn my attention back to the sheet.

_…If in case of an emergency, press the RED button to call for help/evacuation. Please check your pod regularly for any new updates or important dates. _

At the end, a quote from Erudite's manifesto is written.

_"Lack of knowledge inevitable leads to disconnect among people with differences…Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict"_

I put the paper down on the table and go to look at the pod. I switch it on and a page of our inbox pops up. An email appears and I press it.

_Dear Mr. & Ms. Prior welcome to Erudite! Your schedules will be emailed soon after you submit your application. _

I press the 'Important Events' button and two notifications pops up:

_Orientation starts tomorrow at 2:30pm-InitiateBuilding- East Wing_

_Beatrice & Caleb booked for a session with Dr. Anderson (Psychiatrist) today at 3:00pm. _

I groan. I will not sit with someone I do not know and share my feelings with them. Suddenly someone knocks on the door so I switch off the pod. I open the door and a boy with thick glasses stands before me.

"Hello! My name's Max and-" His face dims down as he looks at my clothes, "-You must be one of the Priors…" He says with a sour expression. He is wearing a navy suit and tie and his hair seems shiny and sleek from hair products that we Abnegations have never used.

"What do you want?" I ask trying my hardest to sound more polite.

"Too selfish right? You Abnegations are _pathetic_." I grit my teeth and avoid eye contact.

"Why are you here?"

"I was looking for someone to swap roommates with me, I don't want to give my professors a bad impression by spending time with your _kind_," he smirks.

"Robert's your roommate?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

"Maybe you should stop your whining and bury your face in a book or something," I say.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jeanine appears down the hall and Max's face goes red.

"Nothing ma'am," he stutters.

"Maybe you should go," I suggest.

"Watch out stiff. You might want to change in to something more tolerable if you don't want a big fat zero for the whole year," he taunts. My face burns and I clench my jaw. Max heads off before Jeanine comes.

"I hope everything is alright…" She says.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"I'm here to personally apologize for what you had to see today, Mr. Cooper was my co-leader and the accident was tragic." I search her face for any sign of duplicity but it's masked with something else.

"What happened on the train?"

"Between you and me, I think it is the plans of a criminal I believe we are both familiar with." _She must be talking about the person responsible for the murder of the two Erudite women._

"Have you got any evidence yet?" I ask.

"No… But I believe you can help me…" _Help her? Why me? Does she think I'm hiding something? _

"How am I able to help you?" I chuckle. "I don't know anything and Chris has already questioned my family." I say, trying to hide my anger.

"Beatrice… I want to know if I can have your full attention and trust." _Obviously she wants something from me; I have to play it right. _

"Of course… I left Abnegation for a reason. They are plain and boring! I'm here to learn new things and make a contribution to the society." Jeanine's thin lips curl into a smile.

"I'm glad you think so." I bite my lips to compress my true feelings. _What would mother think of me now from what I have just said? _I am ashamed. The bathroom doors open and Caleb steps out with the same suit as Max.

"Good afternoon Caleb, I'm here to apologize for what happened on the train, you have a session with Dr. Anderson today so please attend. The information is on your transmitter pod."

"How is Mr. Cooper?"

"He… Is in critical condition but we shall see." Caleb nods and Jeanine walks to the next room. Before she goes, she turns back and addresses Caleb:

"You look sharp Caleb. Beatrice, there are plenty of clothes for you in the closet." I nod.

"What did you guys talk about?" Caleb asks after she leaves.

"Nothing… Nothing at all," I sigh.

**Hoped you enjoyed it, spent the whole day perfecting this so please keep reading! xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this Chapter is where the plot starts! Sorry you had to wait so long xo This is a LONGGG chapter nearly 3000 words ;O**

After the talk with Jeanine, I doze off on the couch for what seems like a second when Caleb shakes me awake.

"Beatrice, we have a video notification," he says. I feel pretty pissed for getting woken up especially when it's my first time in weeks that I haven't had a nightmare.

"Is it addressed to both of us?" I say, getting up.

"Yeah, it's an announcement of how Mr. Cooper is going."

"Fancy…" I mutter. We both gather at the pod and Caleb presses on the video message. Jeanine appears sitting on a chair in her office. In the background, the Erudite symbol is engraved on the glass wall of the room. She clears her throat and makes the announcement:

_"Good afternoon initiates, I am here to inform you that Mr. Cooper has passed away. He was an admired colleague and one of the most intelligent people that I've met. He took the opportunity in Erudite to gain knowledge and has shared it to our society. He will be missed by many of his peers and family. Your knowledge will be kept alive and your spirit shall lay with us all… His funeral will be held at the main building today, you are welcome to come and support your future family."_ The page slides across and another notification pops up.

Without a word I open it and another reminder comes up:

_James Cooper's Funeral- 5:36pm- {your knowledge will be kept alive}_

I sigh and Caleb sits down on the bed with his hand cupped on his nose. I don't know how I feel about this. We just transferred to a new faction and something has already gone wrong. I make my way to the closet without saying anything and find a black suit and tie for Caleb. I lay it on the bed and thought of mother; she has always done this for me and Caleb, smoothing the fabric out every time she's spreading it out on the bed for us.

"Is there something black in there for you?" Caleb asks as he moves to me looking at the suit.

"I don't know… I don't think I'll come to the funeral…" My head throbs from everything that happened today, I need to lie down.

"What do you mean? You should, it's for us to pay our respects and show our support for his family." I look up at him and recognize the tone he used, it reminds of my selfless brother that is still here with me even though we are no longer in Abnegation. I smile and nod.

"I'll come," I assure Caleb. He cups his hand over my shoulder nods approvingly.

"Everything will be alright." He takes the suit and goes into the bathroom to change and I fumble for something sophisticated for myself. I find my hand touching a black and soft fabric. It is a plain, elegant and black dress and it's the only thing that is completely black so I go to the other room and lay it on the bed. I check the time and it's nearly 3pm.

"Caleb!"

"Hm? What?" Caleb asks from the bathroom.

"We need to go to the psychiatrist now."

"It's time already?"

"Yeah!" Caleb quickly gets out with his black suit on.

"How do I look?" He asks.

"Take a look in the mirror… We can now." He hesitates for a moment and shakes his head.

"We're late, let's go!" He rushes pass me and I can see the pain in his eyes. He still misses mom and dad. I dash out, trailing behind Caleb as we head to the Psychology centre.

He makes his way to the front desk and asks for the room number.

"Hey I'm here to see Ms. Anderson, we have an appointment."

"Beatrice and Caleb Prior?" The lady asks.

"Yes."

"Room 14." We mutter our thanks and make our way to that room. As we knock on the door, it's already 3:15pm. A woman in her 40's opens the door. She has blonde hair tied into a neat bun and half moon glasses that hangs just at the tip of her long nose.

"I've been expecting you two…" She says. "Come in." We enter her office and sit on the chairs provided for us.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Anderson," Caleb says, showing the same respect he did for Jeanine. They shake hands and Ms. Anderson turns to me; she extends her hands and I shake it firmly.

She takes a seat behind her desks and looks to us.

"So, how are you coping…?" She asks.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up…" Caleb says, looking at me. He keeps looking at me, expecting me to either agree or disagree with him.

"I'm alright too…" I say quickly, before Ms. Anderson could ask.

"So, what were you guys doing on the train?" She asks casually.

"I was talking to my friend Robert and Beatrice was sleeping," Caleb answers. _How is this information relevant to helping us forget what we've seen? _

"You were sleeping huh?" She addresses to me, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes."

"Do you know anyone who would have…" She struggles to find the right word, "constructed that accident?"

"No! We were, on our section of the train this whole time!" Caleb replies, looking confused. She nods and looks to me.

"Did you know Ms. Prior, that looking to the leftwhen being asked a question would indicate a made up answer as their eyes are showing a "constructed image or sound." She states, sitting straighter.

"What? Do you think we're lying?" I ask bitterly. _She's interrogating us, not helping us. _Caleb's body freezes and he looks to the ground.

"No, I don't. You haven't lied to me _yet_." _That's it! _I feel my blood boiling inside me and my face turns hot.

"If you want to interrogate us, why don't you just say so?" I shout.

"Beatrice…" Caleb says, trying to remind me that we're in Erudite's territory.

"We have had a hell of a day and now we find out that we're suspects!"

"We need as much information as we can so that we can _prove _that you're not part of the conspiracy," she says calmly. Blood surges through my head and it throbs from the anger. I stand up and shake my head.

"I've had enough 'therapy' for the day," I mutter. I walk out and slam the door behind me. A professor passes me and gives me a dirty look.

"Better change out of that dress, if you want to fit in." I look down and realise I'm still wearing my Abnegation clothes. I hurry back to my room and collapse on the bed. Maybe if I sleep it off, I would feel better but sleep doesn't come as peacefully as I hoped. It's one of those naps where you're drifting on a rocky sea, drifting in and out of sleep; knowing that you're asleep but not feeling that peaceful nothingness but instead filled with running thoughts. I wake up to the sound of the door slamming shut. I open my eyes and Caleb has just walked in.

"Hey…" I say, knowing that I would get lectured on my attitude.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he says softly.

"And I'm sorry for embarrassing you…."

"Embarrassing me?!" Caleb asks, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, well I literally threw a tantrum and ruined your reputation… I'm sorry." I sit up straighter and Caleb sits beside me on the bed.

"I also care for you Bea, we're in this together. I want you to have a great life here at Erudite not just being here for me but for yourself as well." I nod. _But I don't belong here… I'm Divergent._

"Yeah, I know. I'm just sorry for ruining it for the both of us."

"You just need time to adjust!" He says enthusiastically. I nod and think about my little stunt.

"What happened?" Caleb raises his eyebrows. "After I left, I mean…"

"Well… I went to try and find you but I got stopped by some of the other transfers. They asked me to join their Science club." I smile.

"I guess you fit in here more than I do!" I tease.

"And you will too! Let's get ready for the funeral; it's already 5:15." I take the dress and try it on in the bathroom. I slip into it easily as the dress is small. The hem hangs below my knees and the dress itself has short sleeves and a V neck line. The material clings to my skin, making me look slimmer and shorter. I look into the mirror, expecting a different person than this morning but I look no different. Somehow, that brings comfort to me but it also inclines that I still do not truly belong here.

"Bea! I'm going to go to the main building first!" Caleb yells from the door.

"Okay, meet you there!" I wait for Caleb to go before I step out.

I smooth out the dress one last time and decide to keep my bun. I also keep on my grey boots since there are no spare shoes here. It looks pretty weird but I decide to just go with it! As I step out the room, I notice that it's getting darker. I carefully read the maps on the walls and make my way to the main building. Suddenly someone grabs me from behind and pulls a bag over my head.

"HEYYY!" I scream, but it's drowned out by the bag. I kick one of my kidnappers in what seems to be his leg and he grunts.

"OUCH! Hey! Keep still!" They start to drag me somewhere and the other person speaks up:

"Why does Jeanine want this one anyway?"

"Who cares? I'm just looking forward to that big promotion!" The other laughs and I try my best to scream.

"God, shut up!" I hear a door open and they finally release me. I rip the bag off my head, my hair falling apart and my face growing hotter as I see who's before me.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Jeanine stands near her desk and her assistants stand on each corner of the room. I look around frantically and find that I'm in her office.

"Welcome, Beatrice…" She coos.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" Jeanine smiles and nods to one of her assistants. I turn to run but her assistant jams a needle into my neck.

"Ah! Hey, what is this?"

"That is a tranquil serum that we have extracted from Amity, it will keep you calm," Jeanine says. But she's wrong! I don't feel any different; my face feels red with anger and my head is clouded with heat. I resist the temptation to just knock the smirk off her face.

"Sit down." She gestures to the chair in front of her desk. _Does she really expect me to listen to her? Why isn't this serum working on me? _Jeanine looks most confident that I would obey but I don't feel any calmer. _It must be because of my Divergence… I must not let her know of it! _So I cautiously sit down.

"Beatrice, I feel that you could be of use to me…" She starts, sitting down.

"How?" I ask quietly.

"You have proven to me that you are loyal and I can see that you're a smart individual. You have separated yourself from the others and that has made you stand out to me so I would like for you to work as a spy in Dauntless headquarters…"

_Dauntless? Why Dauntless?_

_"_Why do you need me there?"

"Because I have plans and if I want them to succeed, I must keep an eye on all my opponents." _Plans? Is this what Tori was hinting about? _

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, your brother takes the blade so you must do as I say." I inhale deeply._ How dare she use my brother as blackmail. _  
"What do I need to do?"

"First, I need your 100% commitment."

"You'll have it if Caleb stays safe!"

"You have my word…Tonight, you will travel to Dauntless as an initiate and-"

"But they won't accept me!" I blurt out. She stares at me and I shrink down.

"They will, I took care of that."

"What do you want me to do there?"

"Be an initiate, try and fit in…. Chances are, you won't but you could. Ask someone there to help…"

"Who?"

"You have until 8 to come meet me outside of the building. Be here or let your brother take the fall," she says, ignoring my question and almost sounding like it's no big deal. I turn towards the door but Jeanine calls me back.

"And Beatrice?" I turn around. "Not a word about this to anyone or someone gets hurt." I tense up and her assistants escort me back to my room.

"Remember, you have by 8!" Her assistant says.

"I know!" I say, gritting my teeth. They scatter off and I'm left with my thoughts. _I have to this, I can't let Caleb die. I can't. I can't. What if I don't make it in Dauntless? Would they unmask my Divergence? _I crumble onto Caleb's bed and lie there face flat until I finally get tired of my position. I spend the whole hour pacing back and forth thinking about my decision. _Of course I can't let Caleb die but what are my other options? Run away? No, I would become factionless and growing up, I've been taught that becoming factionless is even worse than dying. There's no other option, I HAVE to do this. _The door opens and Caleb steps in.

"Beatrice, what happened? Why weren't you at the funeral?"

"I…I was…." I fumble for an excuse, "I was tired…"

"Well we're both tired, you could have just come for a bit," he says sounding a bit disappointed.

"Sorry… I would have."

"It's fine… Just get some sleep now yeah?"

"Okay…" I realise this could be the last time I see him so immediately; I pull him into a tight hug. Caleb hesitates for awhile and hugs me back. We aren't taught to show affection back in Abnegation, he probably thinks something's wrong now.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Suddenly I realise that I'm crying. I quickly wipe my tears and fake a smile.

"I'm just glad we found a place to fit in."  
"Me too Bea, now let's get some rest."

I slowly walk into the other room and lay on my bed.

"Night Bea!" I see Caleb's light turned off from the cracks of the door. _I have to wait for Caleb to sleep before I can sneak out. _I glance at the clock, it's 7:48pm, the funeral must have gone on for two hours. I lie there wide awake for what feels like forever. The clock now shows that it's 8:07, Caleb must be asleep by now. I don't even bother changing but I grab my grey coat from this morning to remind me something of home and whisper goodbye to Caleb. I open the door and head to the main building. _Damn it, forgot all about Robert. _But I keep walking. _Never look back. _The whole headquarter is dark and only the light from the moon shines through the glass walls give off light for me to see. I creep along until I get outside, Jeanine is there waiting for me with some of her bodyguards. The air is chilly with no breeze and I find myself thanking the stars that I have brought a coat.

"Your late," she says as I come towards her.

"Had to wait for Caleb to fall asleep," I say.

"This car will bring you to Dauntless… Your first mission is to fit in and tell me everything you know the next time we meet." She gestures to a Mercedes Benz in front of me.

"And when's that?"

"You'll know. And just remember… Don't get too comfortable, you're still an Erudite." I fight the urge to point out how she's wrong. _I would never be like you people. I can never fit in here where everyone manipulates and blackmails their own faction. _

I climb onto the seat and I finally look back. The glass building slowly fades away from my view and just now that I've realised what I've done. This will only bring more attention to me, set a spotlight on my Divergence.

**WOAHHH FINALLY! Maybe next we get to see some FOURTRIS happening AHAHAHA Please fav, follow and leave a review! Next chapter may be up after my exam so maybe in two weeks! **

**~Love, Kim**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 everyone! *FOURTRIS ALERT*xo**

"You're here," the driver says. "Jeanine told me to tell you that you're Aptitude Tests were wrong and that's why you get to transfer again." _An alibi! Obviously, Jeanine has thought this out well. _I nod and step out. A train awaits me but Dauntless headquarters is no where near.

"Hey! We're not there yet!" I say to the driver but the car has already left. I stand on the rubble awkwardly, looking around for someone. _Great, I have no phone, no money and no transport. Unless this train leads to some answers to why I'm here, I have no where to go._

"A stiff _and _a smartass… We'll see how long you can make it." I look back and a guy with long light greasy hair stands in front of the train. He has too many facial piercing to count and his eyes are menacing. He looks at me like I'm some scumbag scraped off the side of the streets.

"Jeanine sent me here…" I stutter.

"I know, big mistake." He laughs and the laughter pierces through me with such force that I feel the need to block my ears. "Call me Eric, I'm your leader."

"Are you here to take me to Dauntless?" He chuckles loudly when I say 'Dauntless'.

"Just get on stiff!" I do as he says and the train seem to go faster than usual. For only about five minutes, Eric stands up and gestures to me.

"Get up! We're jumping!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you DEAF? I said we're jumping!" _The train is about ten stories high and he's expecting me to jump off onto a roof that I may or might not make? _

"Okay, when do we jump!?" Eric looks at me in a 'are you for real' way and smirks.

"After I do." The train doors open and before he jumps, he turns to me.

"Good luck initiate!" He leaps onto the roof and makes it easily. I make my way to the back of the train to take a running start. _Here goes nothing. Or here goes everything: my life and my body on that hard concrete floor. _I shake my head to clear out all uncertainty. _I'll make it. I have to! _

I run up and lurch into the oblivion. The air slams on my face and the rocky ground gives me a final bitch slap. I roll over two times and the side of my stomach aches from all the rocks scraping off the fabric of my dress. I close my eyes for a few seconds to take in all the pain. It only makes me feel more alive. _Because_ _I am alive. _I exhale deeply and I hear footsteps approaching me.

"Come on! Don't just lie there like a dead animal! GET UP!" Eric snarls. I quickly brush myself off and find myself on the roof with about nine or ten people staring at me.

"Everyone, this is a new initiate that I'd like for you to meet," Eric starts. "Same rules apply to her."

"Ooooo, a stiff came to join the party!" A boy with dark shiny hair, dark green eyes and a twisted expression on his face calls out. Eric ignores him and keeps talking.

"Someone better make a decision, or you'll starve here forever." He walks into the train again and it speeds off leaving us all here alone. Everyone spreads out and some form a group. Many use their jackets as a pillow or blanket and everyone does their own thing. _What kind of faction is this?_

A tall, dark brown skinned girl approaches me. Her brown eyes are kind and she has chin length hair. She must be from Candor because she wears a short black dress with a white coat and tights.

"Hi! I'm Christina, are you hurt?" I feel my brain saying to not trust her but something tells me she won't be like all the others I've met today.

"Um… I'm alright…" I say.

"Are ya sure? My friend Will, can look at your injuries." She smiles convincingly at me, her top teeth are straight and her bottom teeth are a bit crooked but overall she looks outgoing and very pretty.

"Okay, if that's alright…" She leads me to her group and as we walk, she asks me a few questions.

"So… What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Bea-…." I stutter. _Should I use my real name? _

"I'm sorry, your name is Bee?"

"Umm…I'm… Tris!" I say. "Yeah! My name's Tris." I say more convincingly. _To be good at lying is to believe in your own lies. _

"Really? Because you didn't sound so sure!" We both giggle and I realize this has been the real first time that I've laughed today.

"Yeah, well I'm sure!"

"So why did you get to transfer again?" She asks casually.

"Well… It's complicated…" I fumble for my alibi. "They got me a wrong test so therefore, my test results were wrong. I'm pretty sure my tester got fired."

"Oh my god! Seriously? That never happens…"

I chuckle. _No it doesn't. _We finally reach two guys sitting beside the edge of the roof and we both sit down.

"Hey, who's your friend here?" A guy with brown hair and celery green eyes ask.

"Yeah! How did you get here?" This guy is the largest/broadest of all the initiates. He's strong, has soft features, big nose, big lips, big and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Will, can you look at Tris' injuries right now and we can swap stories later?" Christina jokes, putting on a fake annoyed expression. The boy with green eyes rolls his eyes and looks to me.

"I'm Will and I transferred from Erudite. What's your story?" He slowly looks at my ankle that I just noticed, have a small cut. I stretch out my legs for him and we go around in a circle, telling our stories. I tell them about my two transferal and they thankfully believe me.

"So, like you already know I'm Christina and I transferred from Candor! I'm also into cuticle care!" She adds. The boys snort and start snickering but stops when Christina glares at them.

"What's that?" I ask blankly. The others start laughing abruptly and I wonder what's so funny.

"Wow, even I'm a guy and I know what that means!" The other guy says. Christina flares out her hands and her nails are painted with black polish.

"It's called nail polish! I guess you wouldn't have this, living in Abnegation?"

"No… No, I've seen it before in shops and stuff... But we aren't really encouraged to buy them," I say biting my lip.

"Oh… Well when we get to Dauntless, I'll definitely get you to try it!"

"You mean _if_ we get there! Oh! I'm Al by the way, I'm from Candor!" The guy says.

"Um… What do you mean _if_?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Eric is one of our leaders and he says that part of Dauntless initiations is someone has to sacrifice themselves, jumping off this roof so that all of us could get off this bloody building." Will says, still examining my ankle.

"What do you mean?" I ask. _Who is sick enough to think of that?_

"It's supposed to symbolize someone who overcomes cowardice and leads his group to victory by killing themselves. Smart right?" Christina says. Suddenly the guy with the shiny hair earlier that called me a stiff comes from nearby.

"Hey ya stiff, since you're the last one to come… Why not have something to prove and jump off this building?" He smiles smugly. I tense up and clench my fists.

"NO SHE WON'T! Why don't _you_ hurl yourself off this frick'n building if you think you're all that!" Christina shouts.

"Woah… Woah… Calm down, it's just a suggestion. By the way, I'm just talking out of convenience. The stiff looks like she can be lifted by a five year old!" He smirks.

"Get outta here Peter! Why can't you just leave us alone?" Al says.

"Hey, someone's gotta jump if we want to carry on with initiations!" Peter says, his playfulness fading away.

"This is just probably testing our response! If we make it through the night, they might let us move on to the initiations," Will says.

"Pftt… Whatever…" Peter finally stalks off and joins back into his little group.

"Thanks for helping me guys," I say with gratitude even though I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't handle one jackass myself.

"Anytime Tris! Seriously, anything to wipe that smirk off his poor excuse for a face!" Christina says. We all chuckle a bit but stop quickly.

"Your ankle seems fine, you might need a band-aid but it has already stopped bleeding! Nothing major…" Will states.

"Thanks Will! So guys have been here for the whole day?"

"Yep!" Al yawns.

"I thought there were more initiates?"

"Now you're gonna hate this part!" Christina says. "The dauntless borns get a free pass from this." I open my mouth in shock. _That's completely cruel. The dauntless borns gets to all live while one of us bites the dust. _

"Yeah! I know right? We've all passed the shocked phase…." Al mutters bitterly.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late, you all get some sleep and I'll guard," Christina suggests.

"Guard?" Will asks.

"Yeah! What if someone from Peter's posse wants to throw us over the roof in the middle of our peaceful slumber?" That shut him up. We all lie down and I use my coat as a blanket but I struggle to find a right position for my head.

"Here, I'll share with you," Al says, putting his jacket under his head as pillow. I smile gratefully and lay on top of it. I fall into a deep sleep where I dream of my former home Abnegation.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"INITIATES, GET UP!" A voice booms. I slowly sit up and yawn; everyone does the same. Christina, Will and All exchange glances with me. _What the hell is going on?_

Eric stands in the middle of the roof, with a disgusted look in his face. It seems to be morning where the sun has just peaked at its zenith.

"Have you decided to whom the first jumper is?" He demands.

"Yes!" Peter calls out. "The stiff!" I immediately whip my head around.

"The stiff aye? Is this some kind of joke?" Eric starts chuckling. My face grows hot and I taste bile.

"No, that wasn't an agreement!" Al shouts.

"Initiate! Stand up!" Eric says to me, ignoring Al's remarks. I stand up and my legs start to wobble. I slowly walk towards him and glance back. Christina's eyes are wide with fear to what he might do to me and Will clenches his fists.

"Come with me," Eric says, taking me to the other side of the roof. I look down and there is a giant hole on a piece of thin covering, connected to the buildings. "I don't know if you've heard the story but since you came last… Jump," Eric says casually.

"What's the story?" I ask. _Maybe I can stall some time. _He sighs in annoyance but tells me anyway.

"To overcome cowardice, one must jump to lead their team into triumph." He looks to his left, more irritated than before. _Then I remembered something: 'Did you know Ms. Prior, that looking to the left when being asked a question would indicate a made up answer as their eyes are showing a "constructed image or sound' Ms. Anderson said that, and Eric had just looked to the left! This must mean he's lying about something. _

"Anytime initiate…" I look back at him and back to the hole. By now everyone has gathered around us, looking curiously at me. _They're not going to kill us! There must be something down there to break our fall. _I squint hard at the hole and make out something black underneath it. _I'll do it. _

I lift my black dress up and secure the coat around me more. I step onto the ledge and spread out my arms.

"Don't do it Tris!" Christina says shakily. Eric looks back and glares at her.

"You can jump or I _make_ you jump!" I close my eyes and inhale deeply.

I hoist myself off the ledge and fall into the unknown. My blood boils underneath my skin, fighting the cold wind that blows through me. I close my eyes and hold on to my coat. Suddenly, I land on something soft and it bounces me back into the air again. I finally land on a net and lie there catching my breath. I blow a hysterical laugh and close my eyes. I cover my face in relief, struggling to breathe. I mentally count my breaths and learn how to breathe again. _In… Out… In… Out. A net! There is a net at the bottom of the hole! _I feel like screaming it out to everyone at the top. A few hands reach out to me at the edge of the net so I grab the first one closest to me. I pull myself across and lose balance. He catches me straight away before I could hit the ground.

'He' is a young man with a spare upper lip, full lower lip, deep-set dark blue eyes so dark they are almost black, but in the light, it looks like a warm, hazy and dreamy colour. He releases me straight away after I stand upright.

"What's your name?" His voice is deep and quiet.

"I'm Bea-…." I shake my head. _I really need to let that name go. _He waits for me to answer.

"Is it a hard one? Did you get pushed or something?"

"What? No!" I say. "I'm… My name's Tris."

"Make the announcement Four!" A woman calls out.

"First jumper, Tris!" He shouts loudly. Everyone cheers and I realise that they are the Dauntless borns.

Four lock eyes on mine and I struggle to look away.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

**Oooo lala! Okay guys I know that I could have just let Tris go in Dauntless without a fuss but I wanted to keep the title of 'Tris, the first jumper'! I did use some dialogue and description from the book at the end because I thought that the moment where they meet should stay more true to the book! (Some dialogue and description belongs to Veronica Roth and the movie! I don't own anything except this idea from her book 'Divergent') I would again, like to thank Ms. Roth for her wonderful book that has driven me to writing my own fan fiction! :D**

**~Kim xo**


	8. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! So this isn't another chapter or anything, I would just like to ask you all a few questions! I would like to find out what kind of events you want to happen in my story. I've already figured the whole plot but would you like to see more of 'Fourtris' right away or slowly like in the book? Would you want me to start the main plot right away? Or give some time for Tris to explore the world of Dauntless like she did in Erudite? Also I was thinking of writing Four's POV's? Please leave a review with some suggestions or PM me! I would LOVE to hear what you guys think! **

**~kIM xO**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I finished my exam so now I can write more! I previously asked for suggestions and not a lot of people have really helped me but I'm hoping if I write more, I can get more supporters :) Thank you for the people who have and I hope you continue on reading my fan fiction! :D Here is Chapter 9... ENJOY. **

**I'd like to especially mention FOUR people who have helped/supported or reviewed my story: **

_**Pansycook**_

_**TheDivergentTribute4610**_

_**Hungergamesgirl711**_

_**Hollyleaf123**_

"AHHHHHH!" Peter lands on the net and waves his hands around frantically. "I can't b-b-r-eathee…" he wheezes. I can't help but snicker. _Don't bother trying. _I am the first jumper and it's been about ten minutes until Peter was the second to jump (more like pushed). All the dauntless borns are gathered waiting for the transfers. Peter struggles to regain balance from the net and battles to get down. Four doesn't seem to care and I try my hardest not to laugh. For some reason I can't help but just look at Four; sure, he's good looking with his broad shoulders, muscles and all but something about his eyes captures my attention.

"So…. Tris aye?" I turn around and see Uriah standing behind me.

"Uriah? I thought you were passed initiations with your brother?"

"That's what they tell me," he laughs. "Nah, It was my brother's little mission and I just tagged along. I chose Dauntless yesterday like you."

"So, how was the mission? Did he pass?"

Uriah looks to the ground. "Nup… I wasn't supposed to come so he… Got in trouble…" Then his face lights up. "SUCKER!"

I laugh and by now, nearly all of the transfers have jumped.

"Initiate! Get back to your group!" Four yells at me.

"What's his problem?" I mutter to Uriah.

"Aha, see ya later yeah?"

"Totally!" I walk to the transfers and Christina is there waiting for me.

"What is wrong with you?!" She hisses.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Oh, don't play dumb! Why didn't you tell us that there was a net at the bottom?"

"I was trying to not die Christina! It's not like I jumped then floated on unicorns."

Christina rolls her eyes. "Why would you be stupid enough to jump without knowing you wouldn't die? Somehow you figured it out." _And there it is. She has read me like an open book. _

"I wasn't sure! I just knew that they wouldn't just kill us off. It explains why the dauntless borns get a free pass from this; they already knew there would be a net!" Christina crosses her arm but sneaks a smile to her face.

"Speaking of the dauntless borns, who was that hottie talking to you?" Christina asks, raising her eyebrows.

"This guy that came to interrogate our family…. Long story."

"Woah… That just makes him more… Badass." She says, staring at him.

"Come on!" I laugh, stirring her closer to the group. Al is the last one to jump and he lies on that net until someone had to drag him down.

"Are you alright Al?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Al replies quietly, his face pale and his hair all jostled up. Will travels to us next to Al and turns to me.

"I can't believe you actually jumped!" Will says.

"Why? Because I'm a 'stiff'?"

"Not anymore!" Christina says enthusiastically. I smile and can't stop myself from blushing.

"Everyone, gather up!" Four shouts. "Transfers with me and dauntless borns with Lauren." He points at lady with dark haired and skin with three silver eyebrow rings.

"Come with me guys!" Lauren says. The dauntless borns all go out of this section of the building and a guy with hunched shoulders and red hair from out group leaves too.

"Drew! That's not us, we're staying here!" Peter hisses loudly, pulling him back.

"Oh… Ok," Drew says blankly. _Not very bright I presume. _

"They're both from Candor," Christina whispers to me. "Peter had always been violent. He would pick fights with someone and pretend that he didn't start it whenever an adult came; of course they would believe him since we aren't allowed to lie!" _That's diabolical. _"Drew is just his side kick, not very smart."

"And who's that girl?" I ask pointing at a girl with a large bulbous nose, broad shoulders and crooked teeth standing next to them.

"That's Molly, she's just a bitch." I nod and suddenly, Four quietly travels to us.

"Are you girls done babbling?" He says. We both nod and he walks away slowly. "Okay so my name is Four and-"

"Four? Like the number? What happened? One, two, three and we're taken?" Christina interferes. Four walks back to us and I nudge Christina on the arm roughly.

"I will be your instructor and the first thing you'll learn from me is to shut your mouth and know when to open it," Four says barely audible. It would seriously scare me less if he yelled. There's something more dangerous about him being like this.

"Ok…" Christina squeaks.

"You know, if I wanted to handle Candor blabber mouths like you, I would have just transferred to their faction." Christina looks away and I furrow my eye brows. "So everyone, you will meet me here every morning at 8am for training and you are all paired for your dorms. Here are the pairs." Four points at a digital board with our names on it:

...

_Boys_

_Edward-George_

_Will-Al_

_Peter-Drew_

_Girls_

_Christina-Sia_

_Molly-Myra_

_..._

Will and Al high-five each other and Edward raises his hand.

"Yes?" Four asks.

"Who's George?"

"Right… As some of you know, not all of you made it. Edward, you will be on your own."

"George… He couldn't jump off the train, he's factionless now…" Christina informs me. She glances at the board and frowns. "Where's your name?"

I raise my hand and Four's eyes linger on mine.

"What?"

"My name's not on there?"

"Oh, so you're the double trouble." Everyone looks to me and I blush. I raise my hands to my face and Four seems to notice that and a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth but disappears before I can confirm it. "Just share with someone, one of the beds are bunk beds." Christina squeals loudly and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Chris, you're squeezing me to… death."

"Okay everyone, get settled and you are free to explore, just don't stick your nose somewhere your not supposed to. Lunch starts in 3 hours in the dining hall. You will all have $50 to spend until your next allowance; use it wisely and get yourself something to wear…" Four's expression turns heavy and his voice goes quiet. "Your Dauntless now and tonight, you'll take your old factions' clothes and burn it."

We all spread from the boys and get shown to our room. A girl with short chin length platinum blonde hair follows us. She is quite plain but her large face and straight long nose is noticeable; her blue eyes are bright and are deeply ocean blue; she's also extremely tall and skinny but bulky at the same time. _That must be Sia. _

When we reach our room, Christina's face immediately turns into a look of disgust. It's just a small room with a single and a bunk bed, cheap rug and a blue light that barely works hanging from the ceiling.

"Well this stinks…" Christina mutters.

Sia walks into the room first, collecting her $50 note lying on the bedside table and lies down on the single bed while I go sit on the bottom bunk.

"Come one Chis! Give it a try." Since I'm from Abnegation, I've learnt to adapt to the simple things in life and feel okay about it. She slowly walks towards the bed and takes a seat beside me.

She wrinkles her nose and faces Sia. "Hey I'm Christina! You must be Sia!" She says brightly.

"Obviously…" Sia replies. She looks down and wears a smug expression on her face.

"Okay…. So tell me something about yourself."

"Can we just quit the girl talk? I just want to be left alone okay? We obviously never planned on getting the same room together so you can just drop it. I don't need to spill out my life story." She crosses her arms and I start playing with my hands awkwardly.

"Uh, okay." Christina then pulls me out the door; we both take our money and start walking.

"What's her problem?" She asks.

"I don't know. She's obviously not very nice."

"Seriously? That's all you can say?"

"She's horrible?"

"Are you kidding me? She should have just transferred to Candor and not even the people there is that bad…"

We finally reach a large underground cavern. It connect all the different sections of the buildings, it has narrow steps and walkways with no railings or barriers. Blue lanterns hang from various points along the paths and a crowd of dauntless borns and other Dauntless citizens are there.

"Wow, what's this?" Christina asks. Al and Will appears coming out of a shop with new clothes and races towards us.

"Welcome to The Pit guys!" Al says, smiling.

"The Pit? Clever," Christina says.

"There's a little get together party tonight hosted by this guy named Uriah for the initiates!" Will starts. "Do you guys want to come?"

Christina's eyes brighten and she grabs my arms tightly, pulling me closer so that she's looking right in my eyes. "OH MY GOD! Tris…. I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING!" Christina screams, jumping gleefully.

I frown as she pulls me down The Pit; Al and Will starts laughing and I mouth the word 'help' to them. _I never really liked to go shopping; I find it tiring and pretty stressful. _

"Chris… Can we go later? I feel pretty tired…." I moan.

"What? And go back to that Candor wannabe? Come on! This is going to be fun!" She hauls me into a shop and I sigh heavily.

This is going to be interesting…

**Please tell me what you think of Sia! Sure, she acts like a bitch but does she have reason for acting like that? I want her character to look like a younger version of the singer who is also named Sia. (LISTEN TO HER SONGS! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! (Chandelier)) and also to be a bit like Johanna Mason from The Hunger Games but a bit more toned down. They both have a story to share: things about their past. Please FOLLOW, FAV and REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! ****PLEASE READ - PLEASE READ - PLEASE READ -****Okay, so I deleted the chapter I posted last week and updated it with more stuff so that I could really get into the plot now. I also made a few changes and added Chapter 4 to Chapter 3 so I now have 9 chapters not 10, just to sort some stuff out. My friend picked up some mistakes so I will make some changes now that I have time. (SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! YAYAYAY) Now, enough with the boring stuff and here's Chapter 9!**

**TRIS POV**

"Let's go into Chanel now! The makeup is so nice there!" Christina says. She drags me into a shop full of cosmetics that I've never touched before. Makeup is self indulgent in Abnegation. We've bought a dress for Christina, a top and leather skirt for me and it has already taken up most of our budget.

"Christina, you can never make me pretty, you know!" I cry.

"Who cares about pretty!" Christina picks up a bottle of liquid eye liner and faces me. "I'm going for noticeable."

"Okay?" I pick up a tube of red lipstick and inspect it closely. The tube is black with a gold rim on it. I put the delicate thing down just as a middle aged woman comes towards us.

"Hello girls, I'm Lexii! Can I help you with anything?" She smiles radiantly and her skin seems to glow; she has blonde pixie cut hair and dark pastel green eyes.

"Yeah, we just need some stuff for tonight's party?" Christina says.

""Just something to say welcome, you guys can use the makeup for free!" She says, grinning. "Just for tonight though. Next time, I wanna see customers actually purchasing something!"

"You're the best Lexii!" Christina says.

Lexii leads us to the backroom with a makeup table and mirror.

"Now, I'm supposed to be on break so help yourself!"

"Thank you, we owe you big time!" Christina says, taking a seat.

"I'll be outside yeah?"

"Thanks again," I say.

"Come sit down Tris, I'll do your makeup first," Christina says.

I hesitate a bit but eventually give in. She grabs a large piece of cloth set on a table and covers the mirror. I turn around and give a questioning look.

"What's this for?"

She gives a devious smile and starts to apply foundation on my face. "I just want to finish everything until you could see how awesome you'd look at the end."

Christina softly brushes my cheeks with blush and uses liquid eyeliner to define my eyes more. _I hope she doesn't go ballistic with the makeup… I want to look okay but still comfortable in my own skin. _After she is done, I still feel normal, still light. Whenever I look up, I can feel my eyelashes tickling my lids, making me giggle a bit.

"Try not to look down, or blink too much! Wait for the mascara to dry a bit," Christina says, moving on to my hair. She twists and turns my hair in a pony tail and ever so gently teases the top of my hair with her hands.

"There, we're done!" She pulls the cloth off the mirror and the person before me is someone I'm willing to meet. The smoky dark lines around her eyes bring out something that is blazing within them. She is not beautiful but she is visible. This girl no longer is the person she was yesterday, she is the person who stands for today. I wouldn't mind this one bit.

"Chris…. Th- This is me…." I stutter quietly, still discovering my reflection.

"Yes it is, Tris…. So what do you think?"

I stare at myself in the mirror and for the first time, I do not feel the need to look away and be shameful of not being who I am or merely, someone I thought I needed to be.

"It's perfect…" I reply, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. You look amazing!"

"Thank you Christina!" I have never had a real friend back in Abnegation, maybe except for Susan and Robert but I was never really close to Susan. Having a friend like Christina makes me realize how much I would be missing If I had stayed in Abnegation.

"You should go back and put on the outfit, I'll be there soon after I finish my touch up!"

I pick up the shopping bags and walk out but Christina pulls me back. She licks her fingers and adjusts a string of hair that hangs in front of my face.

"There we go!"

I laugh and make my way back to my room. I reach the Pit and see Uriah coming towards me.

"So, are you going to be here tonight for my party?" He says, grinning widely.

"Of course! What time?"

"After lunch."

"I'll be there!" I say.

"Damn… You looking… Different," he says inspecting my face closely, looking impressed.

"Whatever, I'll see you later for lunch!" I say, ignoring the statement and blushing.

I start running to my room, with another side to my personality. I was never a different person, I was just restrained. But now, I finally feel like I have a reason to be happy with whom I am. I am finally at the door and Sia is nowhere to be found so I put on the black sequenced top and leather skirt; I grab a pair of black converse runners from a closet supplied for us and sit on my bed waiting for Christina.

I smile to myself and put the bags down, but my smile falter when I find a note lying on the blanket.

_Remember where you truly belong –E. _

I put it down and everything that I thought I have felt crumbles inside of me, leaving me helpless and empty. _Who wrote this though? Surely 'E' stands for Erudite? Jeanine can't possibly be in Dauntless compound now. _

Just then, Sia appears at the door with a hateful look; she climbs into her bed without a word. I tuck the note in my pocket of the skirt, collect my old clothes and return to the Pit. I spot Eric talking to the other instructors and before I know it, I power walk to him and suck in a deep breath.

"Where do I burn these?" I say gesturing to my clothes.

He turns around and gives a smirk smile. "Over there." Eric points to a path that leads to a room that has a sign says: 'The Kiln'

I sprint to the room and immediately, the heat washes over me. There is some kind of built in wall furnace in the room and the fire is blazing wildly. The wavering flames cast shadows on my face as I approach it. I throw the black dress I wore in Erudite into the flames along with the grey Abnegation coat. I step back and reach into my pocket, taking the note out; I toss the note in also, watching it burn before me. I breathe out a sigh of relief and wipe some sweat off my forehead, not even worrying about the foundation that's leaking onto my hand. _Now no one will ever know. They can't. I must be more careful and know where my loyalties have to lie: to Caleb and therefore to Jeanine. _

Suddenly, the door opens and I quickly whip my head to the door. Four stands there, his eyes looking aflame from the fire reflecting on them.

"What are you doing here?"

**FOUR POV**  


She stands there, her eyes, looking like they're engulfed in fames. I look around the room, scanning for anyone else. A lot of initiates are always finding rooms to makeout in and it's always this one, with the flames and all. I approach and sense her flinching a little. _Why do I make everyone afraid of me? _But she immediately relaxes and I do my best impression to stare her down which is not that hard since I'm much taller than her.

"I said what are you doing here?" I repeat. Tris looks down and her skin seems to glow in the light with shadows casted upon her face.

"I was burning my old clothes," she murmers.

"Why couldn't you wait for my orders to do so?" I push.

"Because…. I left them," she says quietly but her voice grows stronger, "and I left them for a reason. I don't want to be held back by anything." _'Them' referring to her old faction_, _I guess_. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes, enhanced by eye liner and I notice how beautiful she looks._ I can't believe I'm letting a girl distract me like this. I'm an instructor. _I realize that we have been locking eyes for too long so I step back and put my 'instructor' face on.

"Get out of here before someone thinks you're up to no good," I say my voice low.

"Eric let me in! It's not like I strutted in here with no apparent reason." Tris starts walking out the door but I pull her back, my hand holding on to her small wrist.

"Watch yourself, Tris." I hold her gaze for a few seconds before she shakes my grip off, straightens her skirt and quickly bolt out the door.

_Keep your head together Four. _

**TRIS POV**

I quickly bolt out the door and resist my temptation to look back. _His eyes… Oh god! What's wrong with me, I need to focus on my mission. I'm not here to have fun. _I run back to my room and Christina is sitting on the bed with her tight strapless dress on.

"Where in the world were you?" She asks, furrowing her brows.

"I-I was um… I was just browsing some other stores," I laugh nervously. _I need to learn how to lie better… Seriously._

"Okay? I honestly thought you bailed on me…." For a second, Christina looks down, something dark lurks in her eyes but disappears right away. "Whatever, let's just get to the dining hall for lunch, it's already 1pm." She stands up and wraps a Dauntless jacket over her.

"I don't know… I'm not very hungry…" I mutter. Christina looks at me sadly.

"I understand." She walks to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Just come to the party tonight? You can't get prettied up just for nothing!"

I smile and nod. _I need to distance myself more if I don't want to hurt her. _

She goes off and I make my way to the bed. It's about ten notches down from Erudite's quality. The mattress seems cheap and unreliable but I'm so used to having afternoon naps that as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Tris! Wake up, come on!"

I open my eyes slightly and see Al's face all up in mine. I bolt up and bump Al in the head.

"Ow!" He moves his head back and bumps it on the top of the bunk bed.

"Ah!"

"Al! Are you okay?" Al backs away slowly and rubs his head.

"Yeah, fine!" He laughs.

"Sorry…So what's up?" I say, sitting up.

"What's up?! Seriously? It's that guy's party tonight!"

"Already? What time is it?"

"Wow… Just get up!"

We both make our way to the Pit to meet Christina and Will. They are both there waiting by the Kiln, laughing and nudging each other slightly with their elbows. _Well, this is a scene…_

"Don't fraternize with the enemy!" I joke, approaching her. She shakes her head and steps back quickly, distancing herself from Will.

"What? We weren't…." Will starts, stuttering.

"Hey sleepy head!" Christina quickly intervenes.

"So what did I miss?"

"Lunch and an indoor bonfire in the Kiln for our old clothes," replies Will.

"Not much I guess… So I _am _kinda hungry now…" I say, clutching my stomach and hoping that no one can hear it growling inside me.

"I knew you shouldn't have skipped lunch! You need to keep your strength up for initiations!" Christina says.

"I'll take Tris to get something to eat, you guys join the party first yeah?" Al suggests.

"Alright! Will and I will meet you at the dance floor!" Christina winks and they both run off to a club located in the middle of the pit next to a few food stands and shops.

I smile gratefully at Al and side by side, we make our way to a food stand selling hot dogs.

"So are you going to tell me what time it is?" I ask. Al smirks and checks his watch.

"It's like 5pm."

"Then it's nearly dinner?"

"You should get some food in you though, dinner starts at 7pm in the dining hall but everyone is ditching that."

"Cool," I say, nodding. As we are reaching the stand, Al pulls me back and takes out his money.

"I got this."

"No it's okay, I still have some money left." Al walks up to the stand and orders before I could.

"Just a hot dog please." He turns to me and I smile. "It's my pleasure." I look down blushing a bit.

When I finally get my hot dog, we start walking to the dance floor and I gobble down the whole thing.

"You eat a lot for your size," Al teases.

"What? I'm hungry!'

"I know," he laughs.

"Thanks again!"

"Tris, it's just a hot dog that saved your life. No need to thank me," he shrugs.

I laugh and just as we are about to proceed to Christina and Will, Four comes out of nowhere and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Ooooo, look out, here she is!" He shouts, looking back at his friends near the chasm. They are drinking and it seems Four has too. His breath reeks of liquor and a spark lights up his eyes, making him look younger and carefree.

"Four… What are you doing here?"

"Just because it's an initiate party, doesn't mean I can't talk to the prettiest girl here!" I laugh and secretly hope that he doesn't have to be drunk to tell me this but he is. He probably doesn't even know what he's talking about.

"Four, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do!" Al steps back awkwardly and Christina and Will stops dancing to look at us. "Sorry, but you're not supposed to see me like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Not instructor-ish-y or… Real."

"Just do me a favour and stay away from the chasm okay?" I say, laughing. _It's pretty cute seeing him like this but I sure hope he doesn't do this all the time. _

"Anything for you!" He staggers towards me and brushes his face near my ear and whispers softly: "You look good tonight, Tris."

I hold my breath and chuckle. _Yep, definitely drunk. _He stumbles back and I turn my attention back to Al.

"What was that about?" Al asks.

"I don't know… He's just drunk."

"Obviously! I've never seen him like this."

"No one has!"

"He likes you…" Al coos.

"What? No!" My face turns scarlet and I look away.

"It's a possibility, I mean it's easy to think Four as the hot instructor but Four as something else? Not really." _Did he just call Four hot? I mean… He is, but he would never really be interested with someone like me. I'm as messed up as ever. Erudite Spy undercover with no absolute agenda. _

"Um… I guess? I'm not sure; the only side of him anyone's seen is the instructor side…."

"Maybe, you'll get to see more." And with that Al races before me to Christina and Will leaving me to my thoughts. _What do I need to think this through for? He was drunk, what he said doesn't mean anything. _

I realize that I have stopped suddenly and Uriah travels towards me, peeling himself from his dauntless born friends.

"Tris! You made it!" He smiles brightly at me and I nod.

"Yeah, I made it…."

"What's wrong? You sound…. Dead." I shake my head and clear out my thoughts.

"Nah, I'm fine! So, how's the party?"

"See for yourself!" He leads me to the dance floor and introduces me to his two friends: Marlene and Lynn.

"Hey 'First Jumper'" Lynn teases. She has golden-brown eyes, a delicate nose, full lips with an eyebrow piercing and a shaven head. She is also one of the only people here wearing jeans and a strapless top. Overall she is striking without having to even try.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"First jumpers are pretty unforgettable!" Marlene exclaims. She has short blonde curls, fair skin, an sharp oval face shape and is wearing a casual dress.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you guys!"

"I heard, Uriah and Zeke came to your house back in Abnegation for a Dauntless assignment?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, he did. That's how we met."

"I knew you'd be in Dauntless!" Uriah says brightly. _Ah… The only one who could predict that. _

"Four mentioned that you were the double trouble!" Lynn says.

"Oh did he?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, what happened? Why did you transfer two times?" Uriah asks. I open my mouth to reply but I see Christina waving for me to come over at the corner of my eye.

"Guys, I'm sorry! I promised my friends I would spend some time with them!"

"Hey, we all know you're popular, we'll see you around yeah?" Marlene says.

"Yeah, stiff see ya!" Lynn smirks.

"Did you really have to call her a stiff?" Uriah asks, frowning.

"This stiff has potential though; she can earn a new name later!" Lynn smiles at me and gives an approving nod.

"Goodbye guys!" I speed off to Christina on the other side of the dance floor but Will and Al has gone.

"Tris, what was happening with you and Four?" Christina asks.

"Nothing, he was just drunk I guess. What did Al say?"

"He said he didn't know!" _Thank you, Al. _

"Well, he was drunk and said things that didn't make sense."

"Tris, if you want to hang out with Uriah then it's fine." Christina says understandingly.

"No! He just pulled me over to introduce me to his friends!"

"Okay… It's just… I had a close friend once that I trusted and ended with a knife in my back… I don't want a rinse and repeat." My stomach turns and I am filled with guilt. _I am not your friend. I don't belong here. I am a spy with no mission. I am lost. _  
"I'm sorry, Chris." I wrap my arms around her and she squeezes me tightly. "We are going to have fun tonight!" I block all the negative thoughts out of my head. _Whatever Jeanine will ask me to do, I will not hurt her. I won't. _

She smiles and pulls me to the dance floor.

"Chris! I don't know how to dance!"

"Oh, come on Tris!"

It took a long time before I could really loosen up and relax and the party didn't stop until 3am but by then all the shops had closed and everyone went back to their rooms. I wasn't very sleepy because of the nap I took today but eventually my mind gives in and I fall into a deep sleep.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"WELCOME TO HELL INITATES!" A horn blares and I strike up, blocking my ears. I look to Sia and she wakes up too, just yawning and rubbing her eyes. _She's definitely taking this in more easily than me. _Eric stands at the door, smirking; I look to the alarm clock and groan when it reads out 5am.

"Get dressed and meet me in the Initiate Training hall." He walks off to wake the others and Christina rolls over the top bunk bed and hangs her head down by the railing to talk to me.

"All of this and it's not even nine in the morning!" She rolls back and I grin.

_What are we doing at 5 in the morning?_ Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, a blue piece of paper catches my attention. My heart sinks when I pick it up.

_Had fun last night? Watch it, or someone gets hurt!- E_

**Oooooo... Who wrote that? Tell me who you guys think it was, by leaving a review or PM-ing me! (Winner gets a shoutout!) **

**~Kim, xo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am so happy because I wrote this LONG AS chapter in 3 days! I was so caught up in it and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**I'd like to thank these two for the reviews!**

**DaniArrowbane46 & 4 alaza-I'Yahnah .Fangirls**

**Also special mention to my new favs and followers! **

**Thanks for the support!**

**I love you all :) **

**TRIS POV**

I stumble, putting my boots on with that note still heavily imprinted on my mind. _Who the hell is threatening me? '… Someone is going to get hurt…' _Christina tosses me a Dauntless jacket from the closet on the other side of the room.

"Here! What else do you need?" Christina calls out. I shake my head out of my train of thoughts and try to put my clothes on quicker.

"Some socks?" She throws me it and one of the socks lands on Sia's head since she's in the middle of us.

"Oops… Sorry!" Christina says sarcastically, snickering.

"What the hell!" Sia tries aiming the sock to my head but I catch it straight away.

Sia finishes putting on the Initiate uniform and gives us a death stare.

"Better hurry up skanks," She hisses, walking out.

"That's _it_!"Christina grabs her boots and prepares to throw it at Sia but I quickly race to her and push her hands down.

"Ugh! Let go of me Tris!" She wrestles to get out of my arms and succeeds easily but she stops and lets me hold on to her.

"Stop! It's not worth it! C'mon, we're gonna be late."

"She is such a bitch! I could have just knocked out that big head of hers!"

"I know, I know! But we need to speed up." Christina sighs and I go back to my bed and lace up my boots. The uniform consists of a black singlet, stretchy, tight pants and a jacket with a dauntless symbol.

"Can you pass the comb?" Christina asks. I pick up a small comb on my bedside table and pass it to her. I finish up zipping my jacket and look to Christina.

"I'm done, how about you?" I ask.

"Yeah, but our makeup is still on!" Most of her makeup is still in place but her eyeliner is smudged and it is smeared passed the corner of her eyes.

"I know, but we should wash it out later!" We sprint out with Christina still combing her hair.

"My hair is a mess and it's too short to be tied up," She groans.

"Live with it!" I tease. "And pass me that comb!" She hands me it and I brush my tangled waves and tie it into a ponytail. As we walk through the doors of the Initiate Training room, Four and Eric are standing with everyone gathered around them.

We are the last ones to come.

**FOUR POV**  


Tris and the Candor blabber mouth walk in and quickly join us.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started," Eric says. "First, I have something to inform you. After Stage 1 of initiations, your rankings will determine your fate. Even though we keep the dauntless borns and transfers separate, doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. You all will be paired up for battles and that will affect your results at the end."

"What do you mean by our fate?" Edward asks.  
"At the end of Stage 1, two of you will be cut from the faction based on your rankings." Everyone gasps and Eric looks to them and smirks. "_What_?" Christina asks with her mouth wide open in shock.

"But that's not fair!" Molly shouts.

"I mean you should have informed us before!" Al says, exasperatedly; others nod in agreement.

"Why?" I ask sarcastically. "Would you have chosen differently?" Everybody immediately shuts up and is deep in thought. I scan the group for Tris and she looks as pale as ever but her face shows no sign of distress but instead masked with a silent sort of fear. "Because if you would then I suggest you haul yourself out of here right now. We're Dauntless… Not a bunch of cowards." _Thanks for shutting up. _"Now, get into pairs and we're going to learn some fighting techniques!"

I teach them a few punches and kicks and in the middle of the lesson, Eric walks out to check on the dauntless borns. Molly walks past me and gives me a wink.

"Just saying I'm free tonight," she says, smiling with her crooked teeth which I'd love to knock out. But I don't._ I_ _break her confidence. _

"That does not concern me. Get back to your partner before I re arrange your teeth with my fist." She opens her mouth in shock and nearby someone muffles a giggle. "But it looks like someone already has." She stalks off, embarrassed and I look to the side; Tris is there still giggling a bit and looking at me but immediately skirts her eyes back to Christina. Her laugh sounds like bells chiming softly and it makes me smile. _Knock it off Four. _I look around to see what kind of initiates we've got this year. Myra and Edward is paired up together, he is very built and strong: someone that will probably make it into Dauntless. However, Myra is small and skinny even smaller than Tris and can't even hit a single thing. Peter is lethal and strikes the punching bags roughly and Drew doesn't even follow my instructions but instead, he just throws random punches.

I look to the two guys at the back: Will and Al. I heard Tris talking with them the other night but then again, I don't seem to remember much about last night. I was drinking… I _do _remember seeing Tris though… Well, Al seems strong enough but his punches are a bit off and Will does it more accurately. Next was Christina and Tris; Christina can throw the punch but her techniques are all messed up whereas, Tris could copy the moves perfectly but can't hit hard enough. Instead of watching the others, I focus on Tris_. _I walk over to them and turn to everyone else.

"Swap partners everyone!" Christina smiles to Tris and mouths a 'bye' and she quickly runs off rushly, probably to escape from me. Tris was about to leave too until I stop her.

"You're with me," I say quietly.

"But… There would be an odd number of people!"

"One of you will be a group of three!" I shout to the others. She nods and looks more nervous.

"There. It's settled. Now, show me your punch." She does it and I watch her stance and shake my head.

"You're not going to win… Not like that."

"That's good to know," She replies placidly. I place my hand onto her stomach. "Always keep tension here." The heel of my hand touches one side of her rib cage and she looks up at me wide eyed. I quickly pull back my arm and suddenly something tugs at the back of my head. _I was at Zeke's little bro's party last night… Well, more like crashing it and I saw Tris. I said something to her. _The scene hits me like a blow of a backhand into my face. _'You look good Tris…' I remember everything! _

"Four! Are you okay?" Tris calls to me, her voice bringing me back to the 'now'.

"I was at that party wasn't I?" I ask abruptedly.

"I-I… Ummm… Yes you were," she stutters, her cheeks burning red. _Dammit… I must have said something stupid. _

"Did I… Hurt you?" The thought of anybody hurting her makes me sick but I was drunk… Anything could have happened.

"What? No! No… You just said some weird stuff…."

"Weird stuff aye?" I say, grinning. She laughs and smiles at me. _She is beautiful. _

"You know, sometimes you don't seem half as mighty as everyone thinks," she says practicing the hit again.

"I don't?" I say, smirking.

"FOUR!" I turn around and Eric is there.

"Keep practicing and you'll get it," I say to Tris before I go. She nods and I walk to Eric.

"What?"

"Practice is over; I want to pair people up for battle."

"But they're not even ready yet!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" He says with rage. "I'm the head instructor and you answer to me!" He hisses.

"Well we all know that you weren't the first choice for that job either!" He glares at me and I don't hesitate to glare back.

"I just need a clear picture of everyone's potential so wrap things up now!" I roll my eyes and addresses to everyone: "Breakfast in the cafeteria! Come back here at 11am to continue your training!" I turn back to Eric and he's thinking intently.

"You know what? I'll sort the battles out."

"What?"

"You heard me… I 'll pair them up."

Suddenly my mind goes to Tris. _Most of the people here are twice her size… Eric would make her fight just to get some entertainment out of it. _

**TRIS POV**

I walk out side, by side with Christina and Sia comes and splits us by shoving us from the middle.

"Hey! Watch it!' Christina yells.

"No! _You _watch it, can't wait to beat your ass up in the battles!" Sia smirks.

"Puh-lese, you _both _are pathetic!" Molly appears behind us and Christina tenses beside me. "The only person who's beating up you two is me! That includes you too, stiff!" She taunts. Christina pulls me faster to the cafeteria and spots Will and Al in front of their breakfast on a table; we sit down and Will shoves two trays of food to us.

"Eat up!" He says.

"How did you guys get here so fast!?" Christina asks while biting into her peanut butter sandwich.

"First of all, don't eat with your mouth open and second of all: We raced here," Al claims.

"Whatever!" Christina says, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us about the ranking thing before the initiations!" Al frets.

"We just gotta deal with it and work hard," Will replies. _I can't believe Jeanine didn't tell me about it! How am I going to make it?_

I sit and swirl my yogurt around and start thinking about Four's eyes instead of thinking of a plan. _Wow, we actually talked…Ugh… I have a problem. _

"Tris! Hey! Earth to Tris…" Christina snaps her finger in front of me and I pay attention to her.  
"What?"

"I asked about what you and Four talked about."

"Ummm…. I can't remember."

"Honestly I thought he was gonna like break you in half or something! He is so scary… I think it's that quiet voice he does." I chuckle lightly to fill in the blanks. In front of us Myra is sitting with Edward and they are making out like crazy. I squirm a little and Christina notices this.

"What? Never seen anyone kiss before?"

"Uhh… Well, not like that…" I say embarrassingly. I keep swirling my yogurt and looking down.

"In Abnegation, they don't express affection openly," Will explains. "It's just a little touchy feely stuff. They're not gonna bite…. I think."

"Thanks for the clarification Will!" Christina says.

"Tris, eat up! Stop playing with your food!" Al orders. I stop swirling it and grab an apple on the tray instead.

"Have you ever even eaten anything that is not soup or porridge?" Christina asks.

"Why?"

"Because Abnegations eat plain food," Will, once again explains.

"Of course but not as many varieties as others," I answer.

"Wow, no wonder why you left!"

"Yeah… Only for the food!" I tease. Everyone on the table laughs and we all eat our breakfast peacefully.

It's about 10:45am when Eric comes into the cafeteria.

"Listen up initiates!" We all turn around and Eric stands at the entrance of the cafeteria with his hands at his back. "Back to the training room, I have some stuff to tell you!"

Everybody scatters to the room and Four stands there with a digital board, looking gloomy and intent; we all stand in a group and I look up at it.

...

_Molly-Tris_

_Will-Al_

_Sia-Myra_

_Edward-Drew_

_Peter-Christina_

_..._

"What's this?" Will asks.

"_These_ are your pairs for today's induction battle so first pair, up!" Eric commands.

"But we're not even ready!" Al yells.

"Pftt… Well you're not, you wimp!" Molly hollers.

"I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN! I SAID PAIR UP!" Eric shouts, his eyes glaring at us. My heart pounds with anxiety and my hand shakes uncontrollably. _I am going to battle Molly…_

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

Four and Eric leads us to a thick mat with a ring around it. _The ring of death. _

"I'M VERSING THE STIFF?!" Molly laughs. Her laugh is loud with snorting and everything and it brings bile into my mouth.

"First pair up now!" Eric calls again.

"Good luck, Tris…" Christina bids hopefully. _I have no chance… _Molly smirks and climbs onto the mat.

"Break her!" Peter shouts.

"Tris… Maybe you could take a couple of shots and pretend to go unconscious…" Al suggests.

"No one would blame you…" Will adds.

"Maybe…"

I shakily go in the ring and take my jacket off. Molly curls her lips into a thin smile, her eyes gleaming. We circle around for a few minutes and Eric slaps his hands to his forehead in frustration.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap time? Fight each other!" Molly starts warming up by doing a few stretches and is about to throw a punch when Will speaks up:

"Is this scored?" Will asks from outside of the ring. Everyone gathers around the ring to watch and listen. Eric rolls his eyes and sighs.

"When does the fight end?" Edward asks.

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue and yes, it _is_ scored," says Eric.

"According to Dauntless rules," Four interferes, "one of you could also concede. He glances at me and I look down. _He knows I won't make it. _

Eric narrows his eyes at Four. "According to the _old_ rules," he points out. "In the _new _rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strengths of others," Four replies.

"A brave man never surrenders."

They stare at each other for a few seconds and I feel like I'm looking at two kinds of Dauntless soldiers: The honorable kind and the ruthless kind but even though that's the case, Eric has the authority as the head of instructors.

"Now, begin!"

Molly paces around and I watch her like a hawk. She throws her weight into a punch and I dodge it just in time, sending her flying onto the ground. She growls like an animal and I use my hands to block my self but not fully blocking my ribs so she strikes it with a kick and I fall to the ground. I clutch my stomach and she climbs onto me and punches my face; the pain pounds on to my face and bloods seep from my mouth where my teeth have stabbed the inside of my cheek. She continuously punches me and I feel myself blacking out. _I need to get her off me. _I use every ounce of what's left of my strength and lift my leg up to kick her in the face. She scrambles off and covers her face with her hands. _Now I need to stand up. _I struggle standing up,

My is vision getting blurry and every time I move a muscle, it sends a thousand volts of pain into me. I stay on the floor and hold my stomach; Molly recovers quickly and moves to me. She just looks at me, her eyes glinting with pleasure.

"What are you waiting for?" Eric pushes.

She jams her foot into my side and I roll over, shielding my rib which has already been injured. I groan in pain and she kicks me in the face again. Everything seems to get dark and I feel myself escaping but I feel another kick onto my side again. _No! I can't black out now. I will face her… I have to… _I feel someone calling my name. A girl. Then a guy's voice: A voice I know so well.

"That's enough!" I roll my eyes to Four's direction and I see him looking at me with worry and pain. His eyes are the last things I see before the darkness has swallowed me.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Tris? Tris!" A voice calls my name. _It must be mom… But it's the weekends… We don't have school. What's the rush? _I wave my hands around the quilt of my bed, expecting the soft blanket but instead, it's hard and the material is rough. I open my eyes slightly but instead of seeing my mother's smile I see Christina, Will and Al.

"Look! She's waking up!" Al exclaims. I quickly sit up but I stop when my ribs starts aching and I lie back down. Christina's face is full of bruises and her mascara is smeared onto her cheeks. Al and Will have a few bruises too but not as much as Christina. I squint my eyes to look more closely at her with my body still wanting me to go back to sleep. Her lips are swollen and dried blood still clings to her face. _She versed Peter…_

"Chris… Your face's messed up…" I murmur.

"Wow look! I think Tris has just made a joke!" Will teases. Everyone laughs and I smile, knowing that if I laugh, the pain will just worsen. I look around and rows of bed are set on one side of the small room with a few medical supplies on the tables. I am probably at the infirmary. My head throbs and I close my eyes.

"So what happened?" I ask, still closing my eyes.

"Molly beat the crap outta you and now you're in the infirmary," Will replies.

"Tell me something I _don't _know…"

"Four stopped the fight and carried you here," Christina says. I open my eyes wide. "Four?" I ask thought of him carrying me sends butterflies to my stomach.

"Yeah… Then Al and Will versed each other."

"I won!" Al says, with pride.

"Because I let you win!" Will cries out quickly. "Just you wait!" I chuckle a bit and look to Christina.

"Did you win Peter?" She looks down with shame. "What is it?"

Al's and Will's playfulness fades and they look to her sadly.

"I gave up," Christina mumbles. "Eric made me climb over the railing above the chasm and hang onto it for five minutes… As punishment."

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "You could have died!"

"Yeah, well it was either that or I become factionless!" I slowly sit up and spread my arms out for her. _I don't do this often but knowing that she could have died today, makes me value our friendship more. _She bends over and returns my hug.

"Let's make a pact!" Will suggests strongly. "At least one of us will beat Peter in the battles!" Christina smiles and Will brings his arms around her securingly.

"Sounds like a plan…" Al smirks.  
"What else happened?"

"Well… Sia beat Myra," Al says.

"Yeah but Myra can't even do anything! She only came because of Edward," Christina comments.

"But Sia can fight! It's like she's trained or something…. Her techniques are off the hook!" Will confesses. Christina glares at him and he shrinks down a little.

"Edward and Drew? Who won?" I ask. _I need to know my opponents. _

"Edward! That guy has been studying fighting skills for fun since age 7 so no hope with him," Al says. I nod and lie back down.

"These are the rankings for today: Edward, Sia, Peter, Molly, Drew, Al, Me, Christina, You and Myra," Will informs.

"At least I'm not dead last…" I sigh. "What time is it?"

"Oh! It's like 6," Al says, looking at his watch.

"Which reminds us! We need to go to the dining hall," Christina blurts. "Someone will bring dinner for you! Don't worry…. Get better soon!"

"Yeah, Tris! You'll be out of here in no time!" Will says with certainty.

"Get better!" Al says, squeezing my hand. His action takes me by surprise._ He's just being friendly…_

"Uriah and two other girls visited you earlier but you were asleep," Christina says. _Those girls must be Marlene and Lynn. _ "Are you and Uriah like dating or something?" She narrows her eyes at me in suspicion.

"No! He's just a friend like how Al and Will and I are friends!" I confirm. She nods and stands up. They say their last goodbyes and walk out leaving me alone.

I sigh and close my eyes; I pull my hair tie from my pony tail and play with it for a few minutes until I finally get restless with my position. I turn to my side and groan out with pain when my ribs touch the mattress.

"Ah…" My eyes water and I lie with my back on the mattress again.

"You shouldn't move much." I recognize the voice and turn to Four with a tray of food standing at the doorway. He moves to me and wipes a tear off my face then sits down on the chair that Christina was sitting on. He still has his instructor/Dauntless uniform and I wonder if he ever wears just casual clothes.

"Hey, Four…" I murmur, still in pain. He puts the tray on the table and looks at me. I search his face for any sign of pity but there is none.

"Hello Tris, how do you feel?"  
"I'm fine…"  
"You can tell me… It's just you and I here," he says with a smile.

"I feel… Like giving up but I can't." I grit my teeth and acknowledge the hatred I feel towards Molly. I sit up and pull my hair back behind my ears. He furrows his eye brows and touches the corner of my bruised eye with his fingertips. My head jerks back but he doesn't take his hand away. Instead, he tilts his head and sighs. "You know if you could just learn to attack first, you might to better."

"Attack first? How will that help?"

"You're fast. If you can get a few good hits in before they know what's going on, you could win." He shrugs and his hands fall.

"Can I leave? How long do I have to stay here?" _I need as much help as I can. I need to survive. Jeanine sent me here to spy on the Dauntless but was her intention to really get rid of me? I have to learn how to fight; I can't spend the whole week with only a first name basis with the nurse._

"You should be okay by tomorrow but it depends." I nod and lie back down. "Tris… You can do this."

"I _have _to…"

"You just need to get past Stage 1." He raises his hands to stroke my cheek but shakes his head and puts it back down. It's like he's fighting his mind with what his heart wants. "Here's dinner… I got you a few things," he addresses to the tray and I smile.

"Thanks… Really, I mean it," I say. He walks out and glances back at me, giving me a small smile. I look down shyly and notice a blue note under my blanket. As soon as he leaves, I pick it up and my hands shakes.

_First task: Ditch your little friends and start looking for the control room. Further instructions will be 'slipped' to you. Remember where your loyalties lie- E _

I put the note down and tear it in half. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a hooded figure standing at the door. I sit up and the person has a black mask on with a black hoodie. He bolts off and my heart races. _That person must be whoever wrote this! _

"Hey! Come back!" I shout. _Ugh, what's the use! The villain wouldn't just come to you at your beckoning call. _I try and get off the bed but the pain brings me down again. _Wait for your recovery and you'll find out who they are. You must. Whoever they are, must work for Jeanine. And why do they need me to search for the control room? What is it? Should I obey? _My head throbs more, by thinking about this and my stomach roars. I take the tray and eat a few things from it, my head still elsewhere. _I hope Caleb is safe… Why do I need to do this anyway? _I sigh and place the tray down; I slip the ripped note under my bed and hopefully no one will find it. All the questions are too much for me right now. I need to concentrate on recovering and plan on a way to survive and not get kicked out of Dauntless. My eyes feel heavy and I let my thoughts fly until tomorrow when I can catch them again and think about what I'm going to do next. Before I know it, I fall into a deep slumber.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

'BANG!" Someone has knocked over the tray of food and I open my eyes. It is dark and only one single light is on in the infirmary. _It must be night… What's going on? _Suddenly someone clams their hand over my mouth and I widen my eyes with fear. I look up and see Sia before me.

**4380 words my darlings! All for you :) Thank you for reading this and please continue to follow the story! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Question from the Author**

**Do you prefer to have long chapters or short ones?  
**

**Question for the Story**

**Who is the hooded figure?  
**

**What is Sia going to do?**

**Question for my Readers**

**I watched Maleficent yesterday and loved it! What did you guys think of it?  
**

**~Kim xo**


	12. Author's Note (Thank You :))

**Hey to my readers! This is not another chapter (I mean come on! I wish I could write that fast) but I'd like to say thank you to everyone who have been reading my fan fiction of Divergent! First of all here are the lists of all my favs and follows: **

**FAVS= 13**  
**Bypyxis**  
**DaniArrowbane46**  
**Hungergamesgirl711**  
**Iloveme92**  
**JodiCatherine**  
**TheDivergentTribute4610**  
**Lizaloves**  
**Neongreen71114**  
**Pansycook**  
**V2HOAMissy**  
**pixieprincess77**  
**pottergroupie**

**FOLLOWS= 14**  
**DaniArrowbane46**  
**Hungergamesgirl711**  
**Jackie290**  
**TheDivergentTribute4610**  
**Lizaloves**  
**Narwhals 4 Life**  
**Neongreen71114**  
**Pansycook**  
**Rand0m3nss**  
**Thatgirlbeka**  
**Udementium**  
**Wessa01**  
** .lisss**  
**shanaxdon**

**I'd like to once again say thank you to you all! I know my fan-fic's not much and 13 favs or 14 follows is not a lot but I hope that it will expand in the future. Please be patient with the plot. Every detail counts :) Thanks for the 20 reviews also from you all and my friends that have taken the time to give me some praise and criticism. I can't tell you how grateful I am :) PLEASE leave a review on my chapters giving me your opinion and request others to read my fan-fic too. I only want to make it justice. Writing is something I enjoy deeply so please continue to show support and I will continue to think of new ideas for you :D**  
**~lOVE, AlWAYs, Kim xo**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thanks to the new follows, favs and reviews! I appreciate it a lot! Here is Chapter 11 and I hope you enjoy it :D**

I lie there waving my hands around frantically and I scream through my throat, hoping someone would be able to hear me.

"Shut up!" Sia hisses. _I hope she doesn't have any weapons with her. _I try and scream louder in response but she takes her other hand and clasps it over my mouth so that both her hands are on it. "I'm not here to hurt you so _please _stop struggling and hear me out!" I stop but I'm still fuming; I glare at her and she starts speaking:

"I'm here to help you. I can help you make it through Stage 1 if you let me." _Help me? All she has ever done is be a bitch towards me and Christina._ I open my mouth and grind onto her flesh and she pulls it away in pain.

"Ow!" I sit up and she steps back, putting her hands up in surrender. "I have nothing here that can hurt you. I swear, I just want to help."

"Why should I believe you huh?" I hiss.

"Because believe it or not, I have a conscience; I can teach you fighting skills!"

"Prove it! How do I know you're telling the truth? This could all be a trick for all I know!"

"I can't prove it," she starts, looking back at the door, checking if anyone's outside, "but you just have to trust me. Do you want to survive or not?" I look away to clear my mind. _I do. I want to make it here in Dauntless but is trusting her worth it? _

"What do you want in return?" I finally say. "And don't tell me you don't want anything because I know you do. You can't _possibly _just come here with good intentions."

"You're wrong, I don't want anything from you but now that you've mentioned it…" I roll my eyes and mentally kick myself. _Of course she's going to want something. _"I do want something, but it's something that's earned: I want your trust." I raise my eyebrows.

"How noble!" I say sarcastically. "Now how is this going to work?"

"We're going to go into the Training room and I will teach you fighting techniques."

"But Four is already teaching us, why do I need your help?"

"_Advanced _techniques that 'pretty boy' has saved for himself," she replies. I stare at her, trying to figure out what her agenda is. "Are we going to go or are you going to just stare at me like that for the whole morning?"

"What time is it?' I ask.

"It's 4am and training starts at 8:30." I nod and get out of bed which is easier than I would have expected. My bruises are starting to heal a bit but walking is still a bit of a problem. "Need help?" Sia asks.

"No!" I growl. We make our way to the training room and the silence is very awkward.

"What if someone catches us?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"They won't," she replies with no emotion. "But no one can know that I'm training you!"

"Why not? Too tough to have a conscience?"

"Something like that." She pushes the door of the training room and flick on one light. "Okay Tris, show me what you've learnt from 'pretty boy' today." I start doing a few kicks that Four has shown me and she inspects closely.

"Your technique's fine but you need to work on your balance." She holds me as I strike the dummy and for a change, it actually moves. "Your balance needs more attention but for now, when going into battles, kick lower on your opponent so that your balance won't be an issue." I nod and she shows me some basic types of kicks: Roundhouse kick, side kick and the back kick. I practice until I finally get it perfect.

"How do you even know these skills anyway?" I ask. "Which faction did you come from?"

"Erudite," she answers simply. "My aunt was a transfer from Dauntless and she taught me self defense."

"Oh…"

"Okay, so now that you know the basics, I will teach something that's a little harder.

This is the butterfly kick." She does a sort of side flip in the air and slices the dummy with her foot as she lands on the ground. "But I don't know if you could do it with your injuries."

"Maybe I can just memorize the techniques?" I suggest. I practice the moves on the ground and Sia watches me.

"So… Why did you leave Erudite?" I ask, while practicing the kick for a fifth time.

"Because I didn't belong there."

"Did your parents have anything to do with your decisions?"

"It's going to take a lot more to hear about them," she answers blankly but giving me a cold look. I shut up and let my quiet Abnegation self take over me for a few seconds. "Let's move onto punches." She starts showing me the chambered punch, jab and the overhand punch. By the time I have perfected all those punches, it was already 6:13am and Sia looks at me, impressed. "You're not half bad, you know that?"

"Thanks." _That is literally the first time Sia has said anything that is not bitchy to me. Treasure the moment, there might not be another one. _We both sit down to take a break when suddenly someone lets out a piercing shriek.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"What on earth was that?" I ask. Sia shoots up and turns to me with a kind of panic that frightens me. "What is it?"

"Go back to the infirmary… Now!" She hisses.

"What about you?" I stand up and I start to hear some people shuffling around outside.

"I need to go back too! Don't let anyone see you!" We sneak out and she kills the lights. Before I go, Sia pulls me back. "Seriously Tris, don't let anyone see you… Whatever happened, people would think you were part of it." I nod.

"You too." We split up and as I walk to the infirmary, I turn a corner and stop as I see Four, Eric, Lauren and some other instructors gathered around a body. _Damn… I'm trapped. _I plaster my back on the wall and listen to what they're saying.

"Get some nurses here _now_!" I hear Eric say. There's a pause, then Lauren speaks up.  
"Too late, he has no pulse…" Everyone goes quiet and I hold my breath. _Another dead body…_

"Get him out of here and call all the initiates to the training room," Eric orders. They start to clear out when Four calls them back.

"Wait up, something's written on the wall!" Then everyone gasps and I hear one of the instructors shriek a bit. _What the hell's written on that wall? _

"GET THEM UP NOW!" Eric's voice shakes and I wonder what's so chilling about the message. Everyone runs in different directions and some comes past me so I press myself flat against the wall, hoping that no one will notice my figure. When they're all gone, I take a peek of the message written on the wall.

_A life for my life. I'm back from the dead, cowards… But dead men don't walk. _

I pull my hand over my mouth. The message is written in red…. Blood. _What is going on? _

"Get up!" I hear one of the instructors call out faintly.

I quickly take a different route to the infirmary and climb onto the bed, trying to ignore the pain from my rushed actions. I hear a few rustling feet and Four appears at the doorway. As he walks in, I consider closing my eyes and pretending to be asleep, but then our eyes meet and it's too late.

"Tris… You need to get out of here…" Four has a worried expression on and is wearing a T-shirt, trackies and a dauntless uniform jacket. _He probably just got out of bed and he still looks dreamy… Okay, it's official… I need a reality check. _

"What's happening?" I ask, half knowing and half not.

"Tris, _please… _I need you to get up," he says, his eyes pleading. I've never seen him like this, that message must have meant more than I've thought.

**FOUR POV**

I know I don't show my emotions openly to others but somehow, Tris has read my expression and quickly gets up. She struggles to get up; wincing in pain a little and I remember that she is injured. I bring my arms to her waist, trying to get her off the bed but she just waves me off, giving me a little smile.

"I got this," she whispers. _I wished I had her strength. _She gets off and follows me to the training room. I'm supposed to wake the other initiates but I need to make sure Tris gets there safely. _What if the killer is still on the loose? _I needed to make sure Tris was safe, especially when she was all alone in the infirmary. Most of the initiates are already in the room, still in their pajamas, whispering and bustling about, unsure of what's going on and a dummy is set in the middle of the room. _I must have forgotten to put that away yesterday. _Tris glances at me for a bit until she quickly makes her way to Christina, giving her a big hug.

"Oh my god, Tris!" Christina shouts in relief. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine aren't I?" Al moves to give her an embrace.

"I'm glad you're safe… You were all alone in that infirmary so we thought something happened to you," he whispers, loud enough for me to hear. A twinge of jealousy rises in me and a part of me wishes that I was the one that could speak my mind openly to Tris and be the one to comfort her. Will places a hand on her shoulder and Christina's and says something I can't hear.

"Four!" I turn to the side and Uriah is there with a confused look. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain, as soon as everyone gets here."  
"Is my bro okay?" _Zeke was on nighttime patrol. _

"He's fine, I spoke with him earlier." He nods, then his eyes shifts to Tris; he runs to her and asks if she is okay. _Uriah knows Tris? I guess I have more competition…_

"Uriah… I'm fine, seriously." They hug and I look away. _What was I thinking? She would never go for anyone that's broken as me. _

**TRIS POV**

_So many hugs in just one morning. _Uriah finally lets me go and I smile at him; I catch Four glancing at me a few times and I now feel very conscientious of how I look. I'm still a bit sweaty from this morning and I'm still wearing the dauntless uniform from yesterday.

"I'm glad you're fine," Uriah mutters. Christina wiggles her eyebrows, trying to point out something and I raise my eyebrows at her. Christina stops and chuckles to herself so I shrug and we all turn to Eric as he walks in.

"Everyone listen up!" He starts. "There has been a murder and someone in this building has either done it or has something to do with it." Everyone gasps and starts whispering to another and this brings a memory to me. Just a few days ago, the same thing happened and I have a feeling it's going to happen again. "From now on, all of you are suspects and we will not rest until the killer has paid for taking one of our soldiers."

"What? Are you going to interrogate us now?" The words came out like a word vomit and Eric narrows his eyes at me. He takes a step towards me and I hold my breath.

"We are Dauntless and we will not let someone just walk in here and take what is ours!" He gives me one last look and turns to everybody. "You have by midnight, to come and either confess or tell me what you know! Training is off for today, go back to your dorms and stay there!" He orders. "The whole place is going to be on lock down for your safety. Apart from bathroom breaks or confessions, you are to stay in your rooms unless you want to face the consequences."

"How do you know that any of us had something to do with it?" Someone from the back asks.

"Because according to our security network, no one has entered or left this building so someone in the initiate building has done it."

"But what if someone manipulated that network?" Will asks.

"It's possible… But we can't let _anyone _fall through the cracks," he replies. "Until we are sure that none of you had nothing to do with it, you are all deemed as suspects! Now go back to your rooms and think about what I've said."

"We will inform you when it's safe and when the lockdown has been deceased," Four adds.

I shiver and we all make our way back to our rooms but Four pulls me back just as I was about to go out the door.

"You're going back to your room right?"

"Yeah, of course…" I say in confusion. _Why does he need to ask me this?_

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"With your injuries, I thought you were going back to the infirmary."

"Oh!" I slap my hand to my face, angry that I forgot how I nearly got beaten up to death yesterday. "Yeah, I'm not going back there."

"Good, I don't want you to be alone." He looks down a bit, and turns his gaze to me and I am lost in his eyes. I am so close to him now that I can see the small patch of lighter blue on his left iris right next to the corner of his eye. _His eyes, are most unique…_

"Well, I'll be fine… I can take care of myself."

"Undoubtedly," he replies. I search for any sarcasm in his tone but I surprisingly find none. "You should get back to your room now…"

"Okay," I murmur, peeling my eyes off his. I start walking out but Four pulls me back again.

"_Please_, be careful… Whoever did that could still be in this building," he says quietly, his eyes looking straight through mine intently. I nod and he lets me go. My heart flutters as I go catch up with Christina with my head on cloud nine. _Could it be that he truly cares for me? _

"Hey, Tris! Why did Four call you back?" Christina asks, curiously. I look back and see Sia, following us quietly. She gives me a curt nod and I return her with a small smile. "Tris!"

"What?" I ask, turning my attention back to Christina.

"Oh, never mind."

"Sorry! I'm just distracted."

"Yeah, too distracted to even see how Uriah is so crazy about you," she smirks as we get to our room.

"What?!" I open my mouth in shock. _Uriah… Is crazy about ME? _

"Close your mouth, you do not look very attractive like that." I roll my eyes and she climbs onto my bed and taps on the blankets, gesturing me to sit next to her. Sia walks over to her bed and grabs a book that I assume she had bought here. Surprisingly, there is at least one small book store in the Pit that the Erudite makes very few profit from. I walk over and take a seat near her.

"I can't believe someone had died just this morning…" Christina mutters.

"I can…"

"How can you say that?"

"I think these things are happening for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Christina raises her eyebrows at me.

"You saw on the news right?" I ask. "About those two Erudite women getting murdered?"

"You think the killer today was the same person who committed that murder?"

"Why not?" We stay quiet for a few seconds until she speaks up again.

"Do you think the killer is still in this building?"

"Maybe… Since they put the building on lockdown…"

"I know they want to trap the killer and everything but this is endangering our lives."

"I know…" I sigh.

Christina stands up and grabs something from the top bunk bed: a small box tied with a ribbon and hands it to me.

"Let's stop talking about this shall we?"

"What's this?" I ask, smiling.

"Open it and see for yourself!" She replies, her eyes gleaming with excitement. I pull the ribbon, place it on the blanket and lift the lid up; inside it is a small bottle of black nail polish.

"Is this… For me?"

"Of course brainless, who else?" I lean over to give her a hug and she laughs.

"Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me, I promised you that I'd get you to try it."

"I sure will." I beam at her.

"I didn't know what colour you liked so I just got black representing Dauntless you know?"

"You're the best Chris!"

"Anything for my Trissy!" She teases.

"Please, don't call me that!" I fret.

"Oh alright…" She says. "Now, I'll do your nails and we can discuss some stuff," she starts. "Rather than a topic that is clearly stressing the both of us."

"What _stuff_?"

"Girly things… Like boys and… Uriah…" She hints, winking at me. I burst out laughing at how crazy this is. Last week, I never would have thought that I would ever try such a thing as nail polish or sit in bed with my best friend, gossiping: gossiping is self indulgent in Abnegation.

"Okay… Let's talk about _girly _things then," I say with bunny ears as I say 'girly'.

"We both need to take our minds off the killer that is probably still lurking about anyways," she says, acting like it's no big deal.

"Stop it, your scaring me."

"Sorry…." She apologizes. "Now… About Uriah…."

**Ooooo Uriah has a crush on Tris? Damnnn... So I would have finished this chapter yesterday but I suddenly became ill and battled a small fever last night but tried my hardest to finish this chapter today :) PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE THEY KEEP ME MOTIVATED :D  
**

**FYI if some of you were wondering, YESH I got the idea of '-E' from PLL (Pretty Little Liars) and I hope that's alright! :)**

**Question from the Author**

**Do you prefer to have long chapters or short ones?  
**

**Question for the Story**

**So who did you think wrote that bloody message?**

**Question for my Readers**

**Who loves Pretty Little Liars!? (TheDivergentTribute4610 I know you do :))  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AT 30 REVIEWS? PLEASEEEE THANKS :) **

**Kisses-A (JOKES JOKES ~Kim xo)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I'm not really proud of this chapter but I've got everything planned out so don't worry! This one isn't as exciting as the others but I can assure you that it WILL GET BETTER! **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Previously on 'Divergent'...**

"**We both need to take our minds off the killer that is probably still lurking about anyways," she says, acting like it's no big deal.**

**"Stop it, your scaring me."**

**"Sorry…." She apologizes. "Now… About Uriah…."**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"What's there to talk about?" I ask.

"Are you serious?" Christina questions in shock.

"Yes," I reply swiftly.

"Uriah _likes _you."

"And?"

"Okay, now you're just trying to get me pissed!" She jokes.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know….An actual female would actually show some…." She fumbles for a word to describe her thoughts, "emotional response." "Okay, now you just sound like Will." She laughs and starts painting my nails. _I am pretty surprised that he would be interested in me but I have no idea how to react. I mean, he is very handsome but… What the heck! I've never been in a relationship before… I don't know the first thing about guys. _

"Anyways… So can you be like… A girl for five minutes?"

"I _am _a girl!"

"Just listen up," she starts, "Will… Kinda… Kissed me yesterday after dinner…"

"WHAT?" I ask, nearly knocking over the bottle of nail polish.

"So you _can _be a girl!" She squeals in delight.

"I'm soooo happy for you!" I hug her and she pushes me back down.

"Don't ruin your nails!" I laugh and Sia starts shuffling around her bed, finding a position to sleep.

"Can you girls keep it down…? _Please,_" she mutters, forcing the word 'please'.

Christina rolls her eyes, ignoring Sia and finishes doing my nails.

"When do you think the lock down will end?" She asks.

"I don't know… I really don't," I say, admiring my nails a bit. A cheeky smile creeps onto my lips and I laugh. "Why? Can't wait to see Will?" She opens her mouth in shock and grabs a pillow and smacks me playfully with it.

"Hey!" I cry, dodging her hits. "Don't ruin my nails!" I mock.

We both laugh and Sia sits up from her bed.

"Guys, can you see what I'm trying to do?"

"Die alone?" Christina jokes. I don't laugh, since Sia helped me this morning.

"Chris…"

"What!" She replies harshly.

"It's okay Tris, I can defend myself," Sia says.

"Wait!" Christina raises her hand, motioning us to be quiet. "You two are friends?"

Sia looks away and I avoid Christina's glares.

"She helped me…" I start.

"With what?" Christina asks, scrunching up her face. "How to backstab your best friend?" Just like that, I feel the whole atmosphere shifting into very uncomfortable one.

"Christina…" I place my hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it away.

"Don't talk to me!" She stands up and gives me a cold stare.

"I only helped her with some fighting techniques," Sia explains.

"Why would you do that?" Christina spits, turning to Sia. "You made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with us and now suddenly, you're all rainbows and unicorns?"

"But, she did help me, Chris…."

"A bitch doesn't just turn good overnight. She's playing you… Trust me Tris, I know." I freeze and think about this morning. _Could she be playing me? _Sia looks down and clenches her jaw.

"You don't need to know anything else about me, but all I can tell you truthfully is that I want Tris to make it here in Dauntless so all I did was _helped_ her."

Christina snorts and starts climbing on the top bunk, getting away from me. I don't know if I should apologize to her but I honestly don't think I should. I trusted Sia this morning and Christina doesn't have the right to choose who I become friends with. Sia shakes her head and I see tears brewing in her eyes but she wipes them immediately, refusing to seem weak. _God, now I feel horrible… To both of them. _

I lie down but suddenly, a static noise sounds off from a speaker outside.

"Initiates, lockdown has ended and training has resumed. Change into your uniforms and report to the training room immediately," the voice says from the speakers.

I sit on the bed awkwardly as Sia and Christina stumble about to change. Since I haven't changed last night after the fight with Molly, I'm still in the uniform. Christina slips murderous glares at me and Sia so I see no chance of making up to Christina today. I quickly go out and head to the training room, feeling gloomy as ever. As I reach the room, I spot Al and Will at the back.

"Hey Tris, where's Christina?" Will asks, smiling and unaware of what just happened.

"Uh… She's still changing…" I mumble.

"What's wrong?" Al asks.

"Yeah… Did something happen?" Will questions. _Am I that easy to read?_ I sigh and decide to just tell them.

"Christina is mad at me for being friends with Sia…"

"Wait, that roommate that she hates?" Al asks in disbelief. I nod and they both let out a sigh, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know why you would do that but… I'm sure Christina would come around and forgive you," Will assures me.

"But why is she so mad? She can't pick who I become friends with!"

"True…." Al agrees.

"Maybe she's just confused," Will suggests. Christina and Sia steps in and they both get away from each other as far as possible. Christina spots me and stands at the front so that she won't have to look at me.

"I'll go talk to her, see what she's really mad about," Will says.

"Thanks…" I reply. He travels to her and I try not to pay attention to them, focusing on Eric and Four as they walk in.

"Quiet down everybody!" Eric shouts. We all shut up and the last of the dauntless borns has just walk in. "Someone has indeed broken in to our security system and erased all footage of the murder."

Everyone starts whispering to each other once more and Al leans over to me.

"Will knew that it was possible, I wonder how the fucked up psycho could have done it though…" He whispers.

"I don't know… But they must have cracked in to one of the computers containing that system," I whisper back.

"While we carry on with the investigation, you all must carry on with initiations also!" Four continues. "So, dauntless borns with Lauren and everyone else with me!"

We all split up again and the group becomes much smaller. Eric starts whispering something to Four and leaves. _I wonder what he said…_

"Whoever committed that murder can't possible out run me!" I hear Peter say, obnoxiously. I roll my eyes and we move in closer to Four.

"This morning, you'll be learning how to use a gun and tomorrow, you'll learn how to throw knives," Four says. He leads us onto the roof and we are required to shoot the targets placed on a roof of another building right across the one we're on.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," says Four. "Therefore each stage of initiations is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

We are in a row and he starts walking, handing out guns. Four presses a gun into my palm without looking at me and keeps walking.

"But what…" Peter yawns through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

Four flips a gun in his hand, presses the barrel to Peter's forehead, and clicks a bullet into place. Peter freezes with is lips parted, the yawn dead in his mouth.

"Wake. Up," Four snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

Peter looks like he has wet himself, and looks red as a tomato.

"And to answer your questions, if you are prepared to defend yourself, you are far more likely to be ready for stage two rather than crying for your mother and suke about how unfair your life is."

Four then demonstrates a few shots and I wonder how he could be so relaxed with holding that gun. It's almost like it's apart of him and he grips it so freely. When it's time for us to try, I hold it the way I saw Four did and I squeeze the trigger, aiming at my target. I cringe at the sound and close my eyes. Within seconds, I open them again to see that I had missed the target completely. What would my parents think of me holding a gun? They would say that guns are for self defense, if not violence, and therefore they are self-serving. I shake my head and concentrate on at least hitting the edge of the target. I keep trying and notice that I'm very tense with the gun; I try loosening up but until the end of the lesson do I actually get a shot near the middle.

"Okay everyone, time to pack it up and head back!" As we head back to the training room, I walk with Al.

"Will told me that he talked with Christina," he says.

"And?' I ask, with hope.

"… He said she wouldn't say a word to him about what happened." My heart sinks and I nod.

"That's understandable," I manage to choke out.

"Don't worry, Tris. She would have to talk to him eventually…. I mean, Candors can't keep their feelings bottled up forever." I nod in agreement. _It is kind of true though…_ Even though deep down I know that it might take a while before she would finally forgive me, she would willingly talk to Will soon. We're finally back and Eric is there waiting for us.

"Change of plans everyone! You have battles right after lunch." Some people groan but some like Peter and Molly starts whooping. _Great… Let's hope I don't end up in the infirmary again…_We all clear out for lunch and I start to get nervous. _Is Christina going to sit with us? Or will Al and Will sit with Christina and leave me alone? _Al walks with me to a table and volunteers to get some food for him and me also. He leaves and I look to Christina and Will as they sit at another table beside where Edward and Myra is sitting. _Of course… I guess they're a couple now anyway…_

Suddenly Sia approaches my table and stands in front of me like she's waiting to have my permission to sit down.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah… Of course." _Now, Christina is going to hate me more. _She sits down quickly opposite me and leans over.

"Look, I just want to let you know that I really did help you this morning and I don't want you to think that I'm playing you," she says firmly. Her comment takes me by surprise and I struggle to find the right words to reply to her.

"I-I'm grateful that you did what you did but… I really can't see why you would do it."

"I _wanted _to help you and I did."

"It's just hard to believe…" I answer in mid sentence. "That you would want to help."

"Well I did, didn't I?" I look away, still deciding to trust her or not.

"Hey Tris I-" Al stands with two trays of food and he spots Sia.

"I think I should go…" Sia murmurs. She gets up and Al sits down.

"Sia! Wait!" I call, but she has already left.

"What was that about?" Al asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing…" Al asks no more, knowing that I wouldn't answer. We just both eat our lunches quietly and I wonder who I would be versing today. After about twenty minutes, Eric comes and calls us back again.

"Here are your opponents!" He pulls a digital board to us and I stand on my tipy toes just to see it.

...

_Christina- Al_

_Will-Drew_

_Myra-Molly_

_Edward-Peter_

_Tris-Sia_

_..._

"Shit," I mutter. _I can't use the moves I learnt against the person who taught me them!_

"Well, look at that… The Tris Prior has just uttered a cuss word," Will murmurs, coming to me.

"Oh!" I slap my hand to my mouth. "Sorry." Will chuckles and looks at me sadly.

"Christina told me what happened at lunch…"

"Is she going to forgive me?" I ask. But judging by his look, I doubt it.

"I think you have other issues you have to deal with first…" He looks to Sia and I sigh. "Good luck Tris."

_I'll need it. _

**_Okay, as you can see, I used most of the dialogue from the book at the 'learning how to use a gun' part and I must repeat: Some dialogue and ideas belong to Veronica Roth and her original Divergent book but the plot twist is mine. So I'd like to once again thank her for writing that book and giving me the idea which resulted in me, writing my own fan fiction._**

**_Sorry that was a bit bland but I can tell you that after Stage 1, things are going to be heated up and more drama will follow. _**

**_COMING SOON _**

**What is the control room?**

**Will Tris see her brother again?**

**Will Four and Tris get together?**

**Peacekeep Day is approaching. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I'm planning to have two special Chapters where I load it with DRAMA and maybe try and write more than I usually do for it? It will be on Peacekeep Day and you will learn more about it later on :)  
**

**I haven't started the next chapter yet but when I do finish it, it will be up when I get... 35 REVIEWS?**

**~Kim xo  
**


End file.
